Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A few years after Arora ran off, Yami sets about trying to turn Earth into a Utopia while trying to find his long lost mate. However, things aren't going to be easy for him as there are several people that are trying to destory everything. COMPLETE
1. Origins

Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia  
  
Origins  
  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
It began years ago, so many years ago when Dracula, the first Vampire and king, came into existence. As human he was a great king that wanted desperately to save his people and offered his soul to the Devil himself to achieve this power; however, there was one draw back: Satan went back on his word and not only took his soul but the souls of his people after the war was over. Thus the Vampires were created not of their own freewill but of the blindness of their great leader and a broken pact with the devil.   
  
For about a year after the pact the other kingdoms took pity on them for their misfortune and helped out in whatever way they knew how. They mainly helped by sending their criminals to feed the villagers; but that solution had its own disadvantages at first because it would only create more vampires until they learned how much blood they could take and not turn the person. The other draw back to this was that, these new vampires would go to their old villages and slaughter the villagers; until eventually they shut themselves off from Dracula and his people. Dracula in a desperate attempt to take control over the turned vampires called upon the village Ice Mage and Bakura for their advice.   
  
The two men suggested taking one of the daughters of the renegades as a mate. Upon further thought Dracula choose the oldest daughter of the first criminal to be turned, a man convicted of raping and murdering women. The girl's name was Sang (French for Blood) and she was a beautiful young woman with purple eyes and hair of blood and gold. She had a beautiful body and an even kinder heart which softened the deadening heart of Dracula. Together the two of them created Yami and five years later they had Yugi, a boy that seemed to be a carbon copy of his brother only his hair was less wild and he had a lasting innocence. After this marriage and the birth of the two Vampire Princes there was finally peace among the renegades and Dracula's people, the king set about striving to co-exist peacefully with the Humans.   
  
This society would be a haven where the Vampires and Humans would hopefully intermix and eventually the Vampire bloodline would die out. After all Dracula still regretted the pact with the devil and feared that eventually his people would not be able to turn away from their inner Demons, that were already starting to grow. He hoped that his sons would marry Human females which would start off the others vampires into intermarrying. Although Yami had no problems with the Humans he had no intention of marrying one. In his mind falling in love was weak and he did not want to be weak. Yugi was far too young to understand anything about love and was perfectly eager to do anything to make his parents happy.   
  
It is with this thought in mind that Dracula decided to have a meeting with a man that had begun to hunt the renegades; little did the great king realize was that the man he was going to meet with had no intention of sticking by his word and coming unarmed. But the mortal man that was representing the humans had his own reasons for wanting to destroy all the vampires.  
  
Van Helsing, was a man that had a family: a mother, father, and a twin sister; however, a renegade vampire would destroy his world of bliss and happiness by slaughtering them all. That night changed him forever, he became dark and vengeful wanting to kill all vampires and he started to do it as well. He came upon a family of lower vampires traveling alone, they were composed of a man, a wife, and their young daughters who were only five years of age. He butchered them like cattle and became the most hated human of all.   
  
That was only the first of the vampires to fall at this man's hand, many more would soon follow. The vampires retaliated and began to slaughter human villages, until the spiral of violence became so bad that Dracula married one of the renegade's daughters to appease them and set about striving to create peace between his people and the people he longed to join once more. On Van Helsing's way to a village he was ambushed by a renegade vampire that drank his blood, and even though the beast took enough to turn him; Van Helsing didn't change instead he became "The One", someone that is not a vampire but not a human either. He did not crave blood like vampires but he lived forever like them. He used this to his advantage and set about murdering more vampires then before.  
  
At some point he meet up with a female vampire, Rosalie, he took pity on her and at some point they ended up falling in love and they conceived a child, Arora. The girl was hated by humans and vampires alike for her mixed blood. The three of them traveled the world and Rosalie would weep for the kin she lost but was too scared to say anything for fear of losing her husband's love. She was lowered to drinking the blood of animals and prayed to the gods of her village that her family would not discover what their daughter had become.   
  
When their daughter was five, Van Helsing received word that the vampire king, Dracula, wanted to meet with him. He left at once for the king's palace intent on putting an end to this once and for all. When he reached there he was shown to the throne room; the only person that Van Helsing could see in the room was the king himself. However, if he had looked closer behind a tapestry to his right, then he would have seen the young ten-year old prince Yami.   
  
"You wanted to meet with me?" asked Van Helsing stopping at the foot of the stairs that lead to the throne.  
  
"I did," said Dracula nodding. "Everyone seems to agree that you would represent the Humans better then anyone else."  
  
"I probably would at that."  
  
"I would like to live in harmony with the humans," said Dracula.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Why now? I mean why didn't you try to do that when you first became vampires?"  
  
"I didn't think it would go this far."  
  
"You wished it would have gone farther. Don't you mean?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Dracula flatly.   
  
"No," said Van Helsing. "You know exactly what I mean."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You sold your soul deliberately to the devil."  
  
"I'll admit I did that," said Dracula.   
  
"You also sold the souls of your people."  
  
"That is something I did not do."  
  
"I think you did."  
  
"I think you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"Doubtful," said Van Helsing.   
  
Van Helsing extended his arm and a silver stake shot out from his sleeve and slammed into the other man's chest. Dracula gasped before his entire body burst into ashes before evaporating into thin air. Yami stayed hidden behind the tapestry and watched as the hunter left the throne room. His eyes narrowed and his eyes flashed a dangerous color of blood red. The only thing that flashed through his mind was a hunger for revenge. He would find out all he could about this man and he would get his revenge on him even if the man was fifty years in the grave.  
  
It would be another five years before Yami and Arora would have their first glimpses of each other and that would only be because he had finally come to have his revenge on the man that murdered his father. Before Yami and Arora would see each other for the first time he would try to continue his father's plan to live in harmony with the humans. But he couldn't bring himself to do it because all he ever wanted now was revenge. So he stopped trying to live in harmony with the humans and instead focused on enslaving them and found that so much more appealing to his sense of justice and life. So within five years of his enslaving the human race he set out trying to find Van Helsing so he could finally have his revenge.  
  
Van Helsing was in a clearing practicing his sword fighting with his daughter watching him from the shadows of the bushes. It was then that Yami came out of the Shadows wearing black pants and a tight white shirt.  
  
"Van Helsing," said Yami coldly his fangs flashing. "Finally we meet again I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."  
  
"Do I know you blood sucker?" asked Van Helsing.  
  
"Perhaps not," said Yami picking up a blade from the ground and examining it. "But you did know my father, in fact you killed him."  
  
"I've killed a lot of vampires," sneered Van Helsing. "It's hard to keep track of them all."  
  
"Oh, but I think you remember him after all his name is Dracula."  
  
"Was Dracula."  
  
"No, no," said Yami pointing the point of the blade at Van Helsing's throat. "Is Dracula," corrected Yami. "My father lives in me."  
  
Then before Van Helsing could react Yami chopped his head off and drove the sword through his chest. Arora's blue eyes widened in surprise and she had to choke down the scream that threatened to rip from her throat as she watched this vampire chop off her father's head and proceed to tear open his stomach with his bare hands and drink his blood from the hole. She stumbled back and a stick snapped catching his attention. Yami looked up from his meal and in the direction of the shadows.   
  
He straightened his back and followed the sound until he saw a ten year old girl with dark blue eyes and long black hair in a white sundress, a straw hat with a white ribbon that wrapped around it.   
  
Her deep blues eyes reminded him of Van Helsing which lead him to only one thing, this girl was the hunter's daughter. A twisted smirk spread across his lips as he reached out for her, the girl screamed and took off running. Yami laughed and picked up a rock throwing it at her head and knocking her out. The girl crumpled to the ground and he knelt down and threw her over his shoulder and headed toward a river and dropped her into it washing the river wash the young body away. He chuckled and walked back up the path not carrying if he meet up with the girl again or not. He had finally had his revenge and that was all that mattered.  
  
TBC…  
  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	2. What Are You Doing?

Hunters at Midnight II 2: Utopia  
  
What Are You Doing?  
  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Yami stared out into the night sky, he found the memories of his past hard to accept. He had murdered Arora's father in front of her and then dumped her into the river. He sighed and took another sip of bline and leaned against the stone railing of his balcony. The wind blew through the trees ruffling his hair and carrying with it the lovely scent of his mate. He closed his eyes and bit his lip against the pain he felt remembering she had up and left him. Then again with how he had acted about the entire Daystalker thing it was any wonder she had left.   
  
He bit down on his lip hard in frustration he couldn't believe he had been so stupid to let his lust for revenge get in the way of his feelings for Arora. He had been half in love with her the day she left and had been too stubborn to acknowledge it, until it was too late. Within a year after she had left he gone about business as usually and then the realization that he couldn't live without her had come to him like a slap in the face. For almost a year his men had been searching for the woman that held his heart in her hands. He couldn't help but think that the former Hunters knew where she was and weren't telling him just to be spiteful bitches. He growled and straightened up throwing the goblet against the stone wall of the palace, shattering it into delicate shreds.   
  
"Thinking about Arora again man?" asked Joey from behind him to his right on the railing of the balcony.   
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Yami closing his eyes.  
  
"Every time you drink bline you seem to think of Arora and then you break something."  
  
Yami sighed he was right he always did tend to break something when he was thinking about her and at the moment he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing now.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Arora walked through the woods her black hair pulled into a ponytail and her dark blue eyes searching the shadows for movement. So far she hadn't seen any movement from anything animal or vampire. She sighed and leaned against a tree allowing herself to breathe in the fresh night air. She ran her hand through her ponytail and winced coming across some snarls. She sat on the ground Indian style and looked up at the night sky. Her hand slid over her smooth stomach.   
  
No one that meet her alone would think she have given birth to someone almost fifteen months earlier. A small smile graced her lips as she thought of her daughter, their daughter. The girl that had her ebony hair and sweet disposition yet she also had her father's startling purple eyes. She winced and bit down on her lip looking to the side. Thinking of HIM still hurt, she knew she was in love with him. Gobaith, her baby, their baby was beautiful and seemed to possess something beyond her years.   
  
She sighed and got back to her feet thinking about her baby girl gave her hope. Which is why she had called her baby Gobaith, hope, she thought that perhaps the child would bring hope to a world on the brink of destruction. There were now three sides of a dangerous war brewing: the Utopians; the vampire-human group, the Purists; the humans, and the Blood Gods; the renegade vampires that had no desire to live in peace with the humans. She was currently on her own side returning to her own life as a Hunter.   
  
She hunted vampires and the villagers in payment would pay her for how many she killed and let her and her daughter stay in a hotel free of charge. In the beginning they had been cheap hotels, but the more well known she became the more elaborate the hotels became and they seemed especially attentive the farther along in pregnancy she became. They didn't ask any questions about the father and she didn't tell them anything. At the moment she was staying in a small village in China, the elderly women there seemed very concerned about her health and the health of her child. They were kind to her and she almost hated to leave them once her job was done; but, she would have to for there were other villages that needed her help.   
  
She was so deep in thought she nearly missed the rustling in the trees and the ax that flew straight at her head. Arora leapt out of the way, climbing onto a tree limb and scanning the area. A dark shape slammed into her and knocked her off of the tree limb. She hissed her sapphire eyes flashing and kicked at the stomach of the creature on top of her. The creature let out a grunt and flew off of her body slamming into a tree. The being then landed gracefully onto its feet and stared at Arora.   
  
The hunter could tell that the being was a female because of the light coming from the moon. She removed her swords and prepared to attack the bitch that had attacked her first.   
  
"I don't know who you are bitch," snarled Arora. "But you will regret this night and that cheap shot you took at me."  
  
"Try and make me Daystalker," snarled the other female standing up her features hidden by the black mask. "Or should I say the Vampire King's whore?"  
  
"What?!" roared Arora. "How dare you!"  
  
Arora lunged at the other woman in a rage and sliced her head clean off. She stood there her back to the lifeless corpse breathing heavily.   
  
"Don't you ever mention him around me again bitch," she spat, before a cold smirk slid across her lips. "But, then again I don't think you will be in the position to mention anything again."  
  
With that the hunter left the moonlight clearing and disappeared into the shadows with the head of the vampire as proof that she had done what they had asked. It was time she and her daughter moved on.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Bakura and Arashi were on a roof on an abandoned warehouse: Bakura was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and Arashi was seating, crouched at his feet. Her eyes staring out over the crowded village streets looking for any sign of trouble, and signs of HER.   
  
"Do you think we will ever find her?" asked Arashi softly.  
  
Bakura didn't need to ask who it was that Arashi meant because he knew all to well who it was his mate was talking about. Arora, the future queen of the vampires, when she was found she would seat at the right hand of their king. If they could ever find her that is. Yami had offered a great reward for anyone that returned her to him. The entire Utopian populace was searching far and wide for her; the humans because she was the main reason for Yami's change of heart and the vampires because their king ordered it. The rest of the world didn't give a damn about whether or not she was returned to him.   
  
"To be perfectly frank my sweet I don't know," said Bakura sighing. "It as been two years, for all we know she could be dead."  
  
"Don't say that!" said Arashi. "She is alive, I know she is!"  
  
"So you've been keeping in touch with her I take it?"  
  
Arashi bit her lip refusing to answer her mate's question.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes," said Bakura sighing and taking a seat next to his mate. "Why don't you tell the king?"  
  
"Because," said Arashi. "I promised her I wouldn't, we all did."  
  
"So she is alive?"  
  
"Of course," said Arashi. "We would have told him if she were dead."  
  
"Are you going to tell me where she is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We also promised not to tell any other of where she was."  
  
"I'll accept that for now," said Bakura nodding. "Only, tell me why the secrecy?"  
  
"Because," said Arashi. "Yami needs to learn a lesson, when he does then he will learn of where she is."  
  
"Are you keeping anything else from him?"   
  
"Maybe," said the female with a secertative smile.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You'll find out sometime later," said Arashi flashing a smile before catching scent of a renegade vampire. "I found one!" she said shooting to her feet and taking off.  
  
"I know," said Bakura taking off after her.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"So?" asked Joey. "Are you going to go after her?"  
  
"What do you mean?" snorted Yami. "I have been trying to find her for months."  
  
"No," said Joey. "We have been trying to find her. If I didn't know any better I would have to say that you were scared of finding her."  
  
"Why would I be scared to find her?" snorted Yami.  
  
"Perhaps it is because you are afraid she might have forgotten you."  
  
"She hasn't forgotten about me," said Yami firmly.   
  
Joey looked into his eyes and saw that his king and friend was no where near as sure of himself as he sounded.   
  
"I am not saying she has," said Joey. "I am just saying that maybe that fear is what is keeping you from looking for her for yourself."  
  
"I have a kingdom to run," said Yami.  
  
"Let Yugi run it," said Joey. "Just for a while and some of us will stay behind to make sure that nothing happens and give advice."  
  
"I don't know," said Yami slowly running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Look man," said Joey placing a hand on the other male's shoulder. "You care about her right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then find her and do whatever it takes to get her back. Hell kidnap her again if you have, it worked great the first time."  
  
"I know," said Yami.   
  
"Look," said Joey. "You are her mate maybe you will have a better chance of finding her if you look for yourself. Leave the ruling to us, I promise we won't destroy the palace."  
  
Yami sighed and looked back up at the moon and came to a decision that would change his life.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Arora and her daughter, Gobaith, sat in the wagon as the black mustangs lead them towards their next destination. Arora took the chance to steal a glance at her daughter; the toddler's hair was black as night and her eyes were the color of amethysts.   
  
"Where are we going now mommy?" asked Gobaith.   
  
Then there was the fact that the child was developing faster then most normal children. However, considering the child was three-fourths vampire that didn't surprise her. Gobaith's intelligence was starting to scare her since even most vampire children weren't this smart. She wondered if there was something else that was different about the child. Her thoughts were broken when her daughter once again broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Mother where are going?" asked Gobaith rephrasing her question. "Are we going anywhere in particular or are we just traveling again like always?"  
  
"We are going to any village that needs us," said Arora calmly. "Like we always do."  
  
"Alright," said Gobaith going back to playing with her doll.  
  
The two females traveled for several more feet in silence with only the soft sounds of the forest breaking it.  
  
"Father," Said Gobaith after a long moment of silence.  
  
"What?" asked Arora stopping the horses to turn and look at her daughter.  
  
"Father," repeated Gobaith. "I want to know about my father."  
  
"What brought this on?"  
  
"All the children at the other town wanted to know about my father and I didn't know what to tell them, because I don't know my father."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask me this," said Arora starting the carriage again.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well," said Arora. "I have no idea where to begin."  
  
"Why don't you begin where you meet daddy?" suggested Gobaith.  
  
"I guess after all," said Arora. "We have a long way to go."  
  
TBC 


	3. Kaiba Corps

Hunters at Midnight II 2: Utopia  
  
Kaiba Corps  
  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.  
  
Seto Kaiba was richer then God and smarter then almost all the males his age; which considering he was a few centuries old wasn't surprising. He had short dark brown hair and ice blue eyes that stared coldly at anyone that got in his way. The only ones that he didn't glare at coldly were his mate, his twins, his brother and his king. He scowled at the computer screen before him the moon was full and he had been at his office for a day and a half; in other words he hadn't seen his mate for around thirty-six hours and he was very anxious to see her again.   
  
He sat back and sighed running a male hand through his hair trying to make sense of what had happened during the two weeks he and Pernia had been searching for Arora. He frowned, he had a feeling that his mate knew where the woman was, or at least in what general country she was in. However, once he started to think about his mate he found himself thinking about her in more ways then one and it definitely wasn't G-rated.   
  
He smirked and leaned back in his chair remembering what had happened the last time she had come here without their children. She had been wearing a short black skirt that hugged her hips and thighs, a light blue silk blouse and black pumps. He smirked even after giving birth to twins she had gone back to her figure and thanks to all the training they had done. He grinned she had been very responsive to him that night and he had been grateful that the office had been empty. He had of course wondered where the children were only to discover that Bakura and Arashi had been watching them. He smirked allowing his mind to go back to that fateful day when she had made an unexpected, but pleasant visit.   
  
Flashback  
  
"What are you doing here Pernia?" Seto asked his mate as she strolled into his office late one night wearing a short black skirt that hugged her hips and delicious thighs; a light blue blouse dipped slightly to show the top of her cleavage and leaving her graceful neck open and vulnerable; her long slender legs were accented by black stockings and black pumps. "Shouldn't you be watching the children?"  
  
"I left them with Bakura-san and Arashi-chan," said Pernia leaning against the desk on his side.   
  
"You left our children with THEM!" shouted Seto getting to his feet.  
  
"Don't worry love," said Pernia waving her hand. "Arashi-chan adores the children and Bakura-san adores Arashi-chan; besides it will be good practice for them when they have there own."  
  
"I'll feel sorry for their brats," snorted Bakura taking a seat.   
  
"What?" asked Pernia smirking and taking a seat on his desk crossing her legs. "Besides as I recall beloved we had more fun in bed then they do."  
  
Seto couldn't help the light blush that spread across his cheeks at the reminder of how much fun they had in bed before and after the twins were born. "You don't answer my question about what you are doing here," said Seto turning back to the computer.  
  
"I would think that would be obvious," said Pernia resting her foot on his thigh.   
  
Seto smirked and turned in his chair slightly to face her, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Pernia smirked when he pulled her off of his desk and onto his lap for a passionate kiss. She giggled when they pulled apart and he moved from her sweet lips to her lovely neck.   
  
"Seto!" she gasped when her laid her on her back on his desk.   
  
Seto didn't say anything he just continued on with his pleasurable torture of her. So that when it was done both of them were left satisfied and happy.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Seto smirked remembering that and then catching something sticking out of his brief case out of the corner of his eyes. He reached out and pulled out a piece of paper that had a childish drawing of the moon and him and his mate under it, wrapped in each other's arms. It had been drawn by their son, Tanau, who had must have slipped it into his briefcase before he left. He chuckled his children were quit the handful yet they were adorable and had their own degree of sweetness about them; with a dangerous amount of hidden knowledge that no child could possible know.  
  
Speaking of his children he remembered a time a month or two after they were born that his son set the curtains in his office on fire.  
  
Flashback   
  
Seto was on the phone with someone when Pernia walked in pushing a baby carriage that had their twins asleep in. He smiled and waved her inside before turning back to the phone conversation with irritation. He frowned when his son Tanau started to complain, possibly coming from the angry aura that was practically seeping from him in waves.   
  
"Yo lo dije," he snapped into the phone in Spanish, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "¡Quiero saber donde la chica es tan pronto como usted la ve; no después que ella sale la aldea! ¡Qué? ¡Ella sabe? ¡Cómo podría saber posiblemente ella que nosotros la rastreamos?!"  
  
Pernia bent over to pick up their son who had started to get more irritated thus allowing Seto to have a nice view of her shapely ass. She held their son against her allowing his head to rest on her shoulder trying to soothe his agitation by allowing some of her calm aura to seep into him instead of his father's enraged one.   
  
"Quiero que usted averiguar lo que esta pasado." shouted Seto his temper flaring even worse. "¡Descubre cómo que ella sabe que nosotros la seguimos y lo se resuelve! ¡Entiende usted?! ¡Eso es una orden del REY!"  
  
Before Seto could go any further the blood red curtains in his office flared up. He cursed and said a terse goodbye before slamming down the phone and watched as his mate clucked his tongue and brushed her hand against the curtain extinguishing the flames on the curtain, leaving nothing but tattered and burned curtains.  
  
"My, my," she said clucking her tongue and staring down at her son who was now asleep. "I guess we know what element he can control."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Seto sighed and leaned back in his chair again, ever since Pernia-chan had given birth to his brats things had certainly been more lively around here. There was a brief knock at the door and he looked up and toward the door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Seto-san," said Nikushimi walking into the room and closing the door behind her.   
  
Seto's eyes flashed in annoyance as he took in what his secretary was wearing. She had gotten more and more increasing in her appetite towards him even though he was already taken. She knew damn good and well what would happen if a vampire cheated on his or her mate, the offended mate would go insane and kill any offspring that had resulted from the joining before killing the offender and whomever it was that he or she had cheated with. She was wearing a dark brown skirt that showed off her hips and a dark green blouse that revealed more cleavage then was decent making her look more like a cheap whore then anything else. She was no more subtle then a yowling she-cat in heat.   
  
"What is it?" asked Seto his blue eyes narrowing on his secretary.   
  
"I have news on the hunter that our king wishes to mate with."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Yami stared out a full moon and allowed himself to calm down and concentrate on finding Arora's delicious scent. He breathed it in deeply trying to see if he could catch a hint of her scent and he did, with a smile of pure pleasure he dashed off in the direction the smell was coming from. He was eager to get to his mate and his queen and even more eager to couple with her beautiful body and feel it wither under him in pleasure and desire. Ever since Seto had mated with his female and produced children from that union the desire to mate with Arora and produce children with her had grown within him at an alarming rate.   
  
While he ran a forbidden thought entered her mind. What if she had chosen another to warm her bed at night? He snarled at the idea immediately rejecting it, she would never find a lover or mate equal to him in bed and that was a fact. She belonged to him and no other man could have her; and if another man did have his hands on her body then he would rip him apart. With this thought in mind Yami ran faster towards the woman he wanted to take as his own and if another man had touched her then the man would not even be safe in the depths of Heaven or Hell.  
  
Rashid and Isis were in Italy looking into some of the rumors going around that there was a rebel base for Vampires. Rashid was dressed in his normal dark leather pants and dark hooded shirt; while his mate Isis wore black cargo pants and a white off the shoulder peasant blouse. She looked completely harmless but anyone that had actually fought her would know she was far from harmless. A couple years ago Isis lead a band of females against the Vampire reign of course their second in command Arora caught the attention of the sadistic Vampire King Yami and everything slowly began to change. Then there was the fact that Isis herself was a vampire and hunted her own kind because Rashid had forced the change on her and her younger brothers: Malik and Marik. She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that it seemed that all the girls were having an affect on their former enemies. In fact Pernia had even had children with Seto a Vampire Lord sealing the pact between the Humans and Vampires even more. Speaking of children, Rashid wasn't sure whether or not he liked the idea that Isis was with him or not after all she was pregnant with their second child. She smirked she could get him to do whatever she wanted, it was one of the advantages of being a female.  
  
She followed her mate into a bar were the rumors were based and together they settled at a table in the back so that both of their backs were against the wall.   
  
"You sure about this?" he asked after ordering two beers; one for him to drink and one for her to look like she was drinking.   
  
"Of course," said Isis her sharp eyes scanning the room. "You wore too much I am not going to break."  
  
"I didn't say you were," said Rashid scowling. "I just don't want anything to happen to you or the brat your carrying."  
  
"Male vampires are so family orientated," smirked Isis as the bar maid walked back in their direction.   
  
Isis watched as the bar maid sent Rashid a flirty smile before flouncing off to take more orders. Isis scowled at her retreating back vowing that if the woman did that again then she would be in for a world of pain, immense pain.   
  
"Worried beloved?" asked Rashid slipping his hand in her cargo pants to rub her slightly.  
  
"Not in the slightest," said Isis giving him a coy look. "After all if you want to continue to have children with me and share my bed then you will remain faithful."  
  
"I have ever intention of remaining faithful," said Rashid kissing her lips gently.   
  
"Good," said Isis firmly before turning her back to the bar. "You better. Besides looks like we are about to have company."  
  
Rashid looked up and saw a group of younger vampires that enjoyed the power that had over the Humans walk in and take a seat, "So it would seem."   
  
There were ten in all seven males and three females. The males were nothing but tight jeans or pants and a vest that they left open to reveal a well developed chest and the girls were tight pants and a size to small zipped up vest. Isis scowled slightly she was sure the tight clothing was meant to make them look alluring and seductive but in reality it made them look like cheap vampires whores. The young seemed to have no taste in clothing, or perhaps it was the fault of whoever designed the articles that made you feel like you would fall over and die they were any tighter. Oh well if they fainted from lack of oxygen it wasn't her problem.   
  
"What should we do now?" asked Isis after a moment.  
  
"Looks like we won't have to decide what to do," said Rashid. "Because they are coming to us."  
  
"I love how people just walk into our trap," said Isis smiling.  
  
Rashid nodded and took a swig of beet wrapping a protective and possessive arm around Isis' shoulders as the males got closer and were looking at Isis with lust. Isis sighed and leaned her head on Rashid's solider a sign of ownership to warn off the female vampires who were looking at Rashid with interest. Immediately the looks changed to amusement as they took seats around the couple.   
  
"So," said one of the males slowly in a heavy Italian accent. "What are a couple of Egyptian Vampires doing here?"  
  
"We are on business from the king," said Rashid flatly.  
  
"The king," said one of the girls. "Why should we pay any heed to the man that mated with our enemy?"  
  
"Indeed?" asked a red headed male. "It would seem that he isn't the only one taking an enemy of ours to their bed."  
  
"I would watch what you say young one," said Rashid darkly. "You are bordering along the lines of treason."  
  
The younger vampire just sneered in annoyance, "You are one to talk, taking the leader of the Hunter Whores to your bed."  
  
Isis tensed when she felt Rashid stiffen, rumors or not there was about to be bloodshed.  
  
Yami smirked when he saw his mate in the distance, he speed up even more and landed graceful in front of her.  
  
"Hello beloved," he cooed taking in her slender form encased in black spandex. "I have missed you deeply."  
  
"Yami," whispered Arora in Awe at seeing his glorious figure enhanced by the moonlight behind him.   
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: For this interested in the translation of what Seto is saying on the phone in the second flashback here is what he is saying in English. Thanks to MaskedTortuga for translating it into Spanish for me  
  
"I told you," he snapped into the phone in Spanish, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I want to know where the girl is as soon as you see her; not after she leaves the village! What?! What the hell do you mean she knows?! How could she possibly know that we are tracking her?!"  
  
"I want you to find out what has been going on!" shouted Seto his temper flaring even worse. "Find out how she knows we are tracking her and take care of it! Do you understand?! That is an order from the KING!" 


	4. Dark Pleasures

Hunters at Midnight II 3: Utopia  
  
Dark Pleasures  
  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.   
  
Zataken also helped me to write the lemon for this chapter!  
  
"I suggest you apologize to my mate," said Rashid in a deadly calm voice that hide his barely concealed fury.  
  
"Why should I?" asked the male vampire snarling while his green eyes flashed with specks of red.   
  
"Because," said Rashid slowly his eyes flashing. "If you don't then I will kill you."  
  
"Old man I would like to see you try," smirked the male as he and the others stood up.   
  
"Very well," said Rashid getting to his feet.  
  
The seven younger males froze in shock and looked up slightly at the Rashid who towered two heads above the tallest.   
  
"Fuck," whispered the red headed male.   
  
"Do you still want to fight?" asked Rashid his eyes staring down the vampires. "Because I guarantee you; that you will not win. Now I suggest you come with us and you will not be hurt or killed."  
  
"Sorry old man," said one of the males kicking the table back knocking it into Rashid and Isis's stomach.  
  
Isis gasped and held onto her stomach in pain, while the two bar maids nearest to the table rushed to her side: Rashid took off after the renegades intent on killing them for harming Isis and the possible murder of their unborn child.   
  
Arora stared up at Yami with awe her mouth was open and no sound was coming from her motionless lips.  
  
Yami smirked seeing his mate staring up at him as if he were some sort of god, and perhaps in some ways he was. He was after all a Vampire King, perhaps that did put him to some degree of godhood, he was for all practical purposes immortal. His amethyst eyes told her all she needed to know about what he wanted from her as his gaze slide over her form trying to remove her clothes with just his eyes. She looked beautiful in the spandex outfit she was delicious to look at. He licked his lips staring hungrily at her, in a way that made her shiver in either anticipation or fear she wasn't sure which. Arora drowned in his beautiful eyes and she wondered if he was mad at her for up and leaving him like she did. Yet, he didn't look mad at all instead her looked hungry for her, very hungry and underneath that hungry was something dark and alluring.   
  
"I have missed you pet," said Yami taking a few steps towards her until he towered over her crouched form. "Have you missed me?"  
  
"Ya, Yami," whispered Arora staring up at his form in shock not daring to breathe. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I followed your marvelously intoxicating scent," said Yami crouching down in front of her. "Your scent always did drive me wild."  
  
Yami slipped his hand into her hair. He moved his face forward quickly to catch hold of her lips; he smirked to himself and forced his tongue inside her mouth slanting his mouth over hers to get a better feel for her taste. His kiss became more lustful with each passing second as he heard her heart throbbing more wildly as their lips lingered against each other. He pulled her head forward and her body slammed into his as he wrapped his other arm around her waist he dipped her head so that it rested on his shoulder; he then moved his hand from her hair to her cheek to keep her face where it was. When he pulled away he had a satisfied grin on his face while they tried to catch the breath that the other had stolen. He felt victorious knowing that she had never taken on another lover or kissed another male, while they were separated from one another. Her entire mouth, the way that she kissed him back, and the way that her body responded to his advances told him that truth.   
  
"Have you been waiting for me to find you?" asked a victorious-feeling Yami staring into her beautiful blue eyes. "Is that why I can't taste the lips of another man on you?" Yami dipped his face into her neck and inhaled her all too familiar scent that was imbedded into his sheets. "Or smell another one on you close enough to suggest you've fucked another?"  
  
Arora felt her anger well up inside of her now that his lips were gone from hers and she tried to fight back the tears remembering what it is he had said about her that had made her leave. "Why would you care if I did? You're the one that called me a freak."  
  
"You are a freak," muttered Yami dipping his face back into her neck to kiss it passionately with a hint of tenderness. "You are my freak."  
  
A flood of bad memories involving the man she lusted after and loved crashed in her mind - killing her father as she hid in the dark, using her as an object of revenge when she had her own avenging to do, calling her cattle and a freak, disregarding her humanity, and hurting her in so many ways.    
  
Arora growled low in her throat and shoved him away from her slapping him across the face, her blue eyes flittering dangerously.  
  
Amethyst met blue, as old wounds and passions bubbled up. He knew that she recalled the past - something that made him feel awful, but his pride nonetheless masked his loving feelings for her with a sadistic grin. As he stroked the cheek she just slapped, he approached her once more - this time coming dangerously close to her until he pinned her against the tree with his body.  In a split second, he grabbed her chin.  
  
She held her breath, and her eyes went wide.  In matters that she did not understand, the fear within her made her heart race even faster - gauging what he would do next with her.  
  
He gave her a smirk mixed with amusement, lust, and seriousness.  His amethyst eyes lit as he could feel the adrenaline and her blood pumping hard this very moment.  "I've searched for so long to find you.  No matter what you do, my pet, you will always be mine...."  With his own adrenaline pumping hard as well, he kissed her on the lips.  
  
At first, she fought back and pushed him away with such hatred.  The more she fought, the harder it became for her to fight back her tears. Minutes later, her own body and needs betrayed her as she relented to his advances.  The passionate and incessant kisses intensified, as the lust within their bodies built up once again.  
  
In between kisses, he removed his ankle-length leather jacket - making his hands and arms more free to probe the curves of her body.  His sensual kisses slowly traveled towards her ear, and then lingered at the neck.    
  
She, on the other hand, did the same to him as her hands explored his muscles underneath his shirt.  Her senses swam wild, as the hatred within her made her lust for him more - making her temporarily forget the hurts of the past, and forcing her stronger half to come out.  Seconds later, she could taste drops of his sweet blood wetting her lips and tongue.    
  
As he explored her décolleté, his hands playfully slipped the dark spandex clothing down to expose more of her skin.  With his lust going out of control as well, his fangs came out and his kisses became hungry nips.  His exploring touch - now more rough - groped until his left hand reached a familiar object that hung by the side of her belt....  
  
It was her whip, and her right hand was tightly clenched - ready to spring into action.  However, he knew that she was too preoccupied with the moment between them and that she held on to her whip as the last hopeless resort of controlling her emotions.  
  
"I don't want to argue with you, pet," he said in a whispering and appeasing tone, as he slipped the spandex top off from her until her upper body was naked for him to see.  "I want us to enjoy this reunion of ours, and I've missed you.... Maybe this time, we'll have that child I've been wanting to have...."    
  
As he busied himself kissing her all over, fear struck her heart when she heard the word 'child.'  She mused, 'Oh, Gobaith....  I don't know if I'm doing the right thing....'    
  
Before her tear-glistened eyes betrayed her, she instinctively closed her eyes when her needs dominated her thoughts, he did something unexpected....  
  
He grabbed for her whip with his left hand, held her close to him with his right hand, and pushed them onto the grassy ground.  They landed on top of his jacket, with his right hand and arm cushioning her as they fell.  He was on top of her - pinning her body and binding her hands which were now in front of her as she lay on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded as her blue eyes went wide.  
  
Once he finished wrapping the whip around her hands, he then teased, "We always mixed danger and passion whenever we're together.  Has it been that long, so that you've forgotten those special times between us?"    
  
"Yami let go of me," demanded Arora struggling against the bonds of her own whip as he secured her to one of the tree roots sticking up above her head.  "I have a job to do!"  
  
"Yes," agreed Yami staring down at her struggling form with amusement.  "Your job is to please me." He dipped his mouth down to her breast and suckled it.  He continued his carnal work while eagerly listening to her pleased moans, while she arched her back off the leather jacket to feel more of his mouth on her skin.  
  
Yami dipped his mouth down to her breast and suckled at her eagerly listening to her pleased moans as she arched her back off the leather jacket to feel more of his mouth on her skin.  
  
"Y, Ya, Yami," stuttered Arora trying to get out of the position he had forced her into.    
  
"Why are you fighting me?" asked Yami as he kissed her breasts.  "You know you want this, too. I can practically smell it on you. Your body is practically screaming for me."  
  
Arora yelped when he moved his face to the valley between her breasts. As much as her head screamed 'no' to his advances, her body and her heart begged for his touch.  How could something that she swore to be so wrong could be so right? He sunk his canines into her skin and drank her blood eagerly.  He couldn't believe he had forgotten how sweet her blood tasted, it was better then the most expensive bottle of bline he had ever tasted.  His hands slide over her body rememorizing her delicate curves.  He was pleased to realize that her body hadn't changed at all, although her curves did seem more pronounced.   
  
He pulled away from her chest and licked her blood from his lips.  His beautiful purple eyes flashed red at the taste of her delicate blood.  He moved his mouth back up to her ear and nipped her there eagerly, while his hands squeezed her firm ass.  
  
Her body quivered, since his probing touched explored the right places.  
  
"Scream for me, my pet, my freak," he murmured.  "Beg me to take you."   
  
Yami smirked when he felt her tongue snake out and he tilted his head slightly so she could have better access, she bit his ear, hard.  His eyes flashed dangerously and he jerked back in surprise.  He reached back to touch his ear and found that he was bleeding although it was already healing.   
  
"That wasn't nice," he snarled, glaring down at her then a smirk formed across his face as an idea came to him.  
  
He straddled her hips and groped her breasts smirking in satisfaction at her moans of pleasure. As his hands traveled downward once more, his fingertips lingered around her inner thighs - teasing and tormenting her.  When he felt that the right time came, he parted her legs and moved in between them - planting long kisses that made her tremble in pleasure.   
  
Dizzy with pleasure as he continued his work between her legs, she moaned his name repeatedly and begged for more.  Eventually, she let out a long and audible groan as she climaxed.  
  
After a few moments, he lifted his face and crawled up to her.  "That's right, my pet.  I know every inch of your body, and what it needs....  And I know that you still want more...."  He slid his hands behind her, supporting her back and her shapely ass. He closed the gap between them - her puckered breasts cushioned by the muscled hardness of his smooth chest. He then gently rolled them on the grass until she was on top of him. His flat-board stomach could feel the moisture coming from her, making him harden even more.  
  
Breathing hard, her blue eyes met his deep purple eyes. With hands still bound by her whip, her fingertips explored the skin of his smooth chest - making his chest heave more and his member ache as it further hardened.  She whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do...."  
  
"Surprise me," he replied with an equally naughty grin, looking forward to the places that his senses would take him as she pleasured him.  
  
Arora sat up on his hips and ran her hands up and down his chest stroking his muscles. She lay back down on his chest and nipped at his neck sensuously he closed his eyes and groaned into her ear. She rubbed herself against his hardness that was confined inside his leather pants; she jerked back when his hands slide into her spandex pants and squeezed her ass.   
  
"I thought that it was my turn," said Arora pouting.  
  
Yami chuckled and slipped his hands out of the spandex moving them to grip her hips. She stared down at his pants her eyes calculating before a smirk spread across her swollen lips.   
  
"Untie me," she demanded holding her hands before his face.  
  
He stared at her hands before staring into her eyes. "Nope," he said with a smirk resting his head on his hands.   
  
She glared at him wondering how he expected her to pleasure him if he didn't untie her and with the rest of her whip secured to the tree root she didn't have much maneuverability. She frowned down at her hands and then his pants an idea coming to her. Moving her hips slightly so she settled between his separated legs she lowered her mouth to his chest kissing her way down to his waist where his pants were. Then with her teeth she fiddled with the button.   
  
With his member hardening further from anticipation, he thought as he watched her unzip his pants with her teeth, "Resourceful little pet....this is more fun than I expected it to be...."    
  
He chuckled at their sensual predicament - even though he was at the bottom, she was still tied up - giving him an advantage over her, and liking it that way.  
  
Once she freed him from his leather pants, she crawled her way up to him - brushing against him and stimulating him.  She initiated their open-mouthed kiss and worked her way to his ear, down to his neck, and then his chest. She lingered her attention on both his nipples, making his breathing more labored.  
  
She crawled her way down until she reached down between his parted legs. She stroked the inside of his thigh with her tongue.  As she reached his member, she planted supple kisses on it first. Then, the kisses became more open-mouthed and moist. These built up in intensity as her work on him progressed. She worked her way back to its hard tip - flicking and teasing it with her tongue. She could taste him. Eventually, her tongue made circular motions that moistened his member entirely.  
  
His breathing became more labored, as his muscles tightened from the mindless and sensuous pleasure she was giving him.   
  
But she was just getting started....  
  
She slid his member inside her mouth, which made him groan more. Her tongue continued its work while it was inside her mouth's warmth.  Up and down she went, making him ache more for her.  
  
He stopped her and motioned her to come up to him.  Breathing in and out deeply, they kissed each other. They rolled on his jacket until he was on top of her once more.  He nipped her neck until he tasted her blood, and then resumed the work on her firm breasts using his gentle touch, his mouth, and his tongue. The more he heard her labored breathing and groans get louder with yearning, the more aggressive he became.  
  
He pressed her down onto his leather jacket and grabbed hold of her belt removing it and placing it next to them on the grass; they could have some real fun with her weapons later.  His hands returned to her body this time for her spandex pants slipping them slowly down her body to reveal his treasure. He smirked when he saw that she had taken to shaving it there, with a flick of his wrist he tossed it aside and stared down at her naked form under him. He then reached beneath him, touching her sheath. Noting that the junction in the middle of her warm legs was slippery, he grinned lustfully. Guiding his member, he worked around the outer rim of her privates to arouse her - making it moister.   
  
He laughed and considered the best way to pay her back for nearly taking his ear off earlier.  He didn't want to hurt her too much, he just wanted to make sure she was aware of the fact that, he, Yami owned her.  He clucked his tongue and stared down at her belt before choosing a curved dagger to play with on her.    
  
Arora eyed him wildly wondering what he was going to do with her dagger.  She watched as he slide the blade gently down the side of her face being careful not to cut her delicate skin.  He trailed the dagger down her stomach and in between her legs considering something in the back of his mind as he stared at the juncture between her thighs and her stomach.  Someone was whispering something in the back of his head but he ignored it and instead concentrated on a delicious punishment for his little pet.   
  
"How should I punish you for being bad?" he asked with a hint of teasing and danger in his rich voice, as the dagger that he held in his hand glinted against the moonlight.  "I could continue teasing you endlessly...."  
  
"Untie me," she begged.  
  
Amethyst eyes gleamed, as he inquired in quiet firmness, "Why?  So that you could take off on me again?"  
  
She was taken aback.  As firm and as controlled as his voice was, she sensed something foreign from him - pure and genuine hurt.  Her heart sank once more for the man that she hated to love, and loved to hate.  She wrapped her legs around him - pushing him down towards her until they were face-to-face, and with the dagger being the only thing between them.  "I have my reasons for leaving...." she whispered.  
  
Keeping his composure in check, he said coldly, "And I have my reasons for keeping you this way....  You're mine, Arora.  No matter what happens between us, you'd always be my pet and you'll always be mine."  He then placed the dagger aside - making sure that it was far away from her reach. He kissed her again - at first rough and intrusive, but later on softened once more with such longing and passion.  The heat of her body heightened her scent and drove him wild.  He covered her body with nipping kisses - arousing her further.  
  
Eventually, his member entered inside her. He did the best that he could to be gentle with her, but alas he failed - much to her satisfaction.  Moans of pleasure came out from her as his hard member thrust deeper into her and performed its work - until his bottled-up lust culminated inside her with such explosive warmth and intensity.  
  
Her legs, which were wrapped around him, prodded him to thrust harder and deeper into her - something that he was more than happy to oblige.  After their almost simultaneous release, he lay on top of her - his head resting on her chest as both of them tried to catch their breath.    
  
When he was about to withdraw from her, she stopped him and said, "It's my turn...."  
  
Reading her mind, he thrust with his still-throbbing member deeper into her, supported her back and ass with his hands, rolled around on his jacket until she was once again on top of him.  Breathing deeply, he whispered as he caressed her skin, "Is this what you want, my pet?  Do you want more of me?"  
  
With a seductive smirk on her face, she playfully told him as she touched all over his smooth chest with her fingertips, "Yes, I do....  I want to linger...."  She decided to just surrender herself to the wants of her body, hoping that it would satiate his desires as well.  Inside her, she could feel his hardness returning.  
  
Both of them were mindlessly swimming in the notion of having their roles in bed reversed - now the dominated became the dominator, and vise versa. She began to rise up and down on his hardness as she knelt on the ground. At first, she was unsure of the comfortable pace for both of them - as pleasurable as it was.  
  
Eventually, he removed his hand from her ass - determining that she had full control of it now. He kept his amethyst eyes focused on her while she worked on him, and was amused and aroused seeing that she was taking full advantage of being on top of him - and lustfully relishing every moment.  He then let out an audible groan, being that she started increasing the rhythmic pace - hitting sensitive spots with much more intensity. He reactively increased his work on her firm breasts from tender touches to stimulatingly hungry strokes.   
  
Knowing that it was already time for both of them, she motioned him to take his hands from her breasts to her ass - prompting him to guide her in ensuring that her thrusts were as stimulating for him, as it is to her. Secondly, she liked the sensation she was feeling from his strong, warm hands behind her. Third, it drove her wild knowing that she pleased him - judging by his hands pushing and guiding her more furiously to thrust.  
  
And much to both their surprise - particularly him - she reached for her own firm breasts and continued the work he did for her with her own hands and fingers, caressing them with a combination of gentle and ravenous strokes.  
  
Both of them intensified their lovemaking - he increased the pace of her thrusts through his guiding hands; she followed suit tirelessly.  Her walls tightened around him and her slickness provided an invitation to further satisfy their lust for each other as hungrily and wildly as they possibly could; and his member hardened further - crying out for a satisfactory release inside her.  
  
She climaxed first, which he felt immediately. She did not stop her work on him, until he was given a sweet release. Both of their individual treasures were still intensely warm and mercilessly throbbing from the pleasure they gave each other.   
  
Little did the other know that too many thoughts bombarded their respective minds, as they lay side-by-side to catch their breath after they made love.    
  
The weak voice inside him now practically screamed the notion that he loved her - a lot.  For the first time since she took off, he was ready to admit that he fell for the woman he intended to destroy.  It was true that he wanted her - not just for her body, but for who she really was inside.  However, a conflicting voice kept crying out to avenge his father's death.  Another supposed voice of reason insisted that she took off on him, so she deserved nothing from him but hatred.  In the end, he mused, 'She only exists for procreation and my pleasure.  No real love could, and should, ever come between us.  Either I would destroy her, or the very people she now protects would kill her when they find out that she's one of us, too.'  
  
She, on the other hand, consciously did her best to slow down her fear-ridden heart as it raced.  Still thinking about Gobaith, she pondered, 'I'm sorry, my little one.  I love your father, but I - we - couldn't have him.  He's too much of a monster to love anyone, so he must never know about you.  I'll kill anyone who ever harms you....  Especially him....'  
  
Eventually, their pleasure-numbed bodies and tired minds gave in.  As they fell deep in sleep, their subconscious betrayed them.  Underneath the moonlit sky, he cuddled her as if he would never let her go while she hugged his arm as teardrops she held back flowed down to the side of her face and onto his jacket.  
  
TBC 


	5. Surprise

Hunters at Midnight II 4: Utopia  
  
Renegades and Meetings   
  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.  
  
Yugi stared down over at the small crowd from his throne, while his brother was out searching for his mate he was in charge.   
  
'Why do I have to be in charge?' thought Yugi pouting slightly. 'I have no idea what I am doing. Dad never trained me in this! He only trained Yami!'  
  
"Come on Yugi," said Joey softly from his right side. "You've got to give some kind of order."  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to say something which would have made things worse, since he had no idea what he was doing when Bakura and Arashi walked in dragging a badly beaten vampire renegade with them.  
  
"Is that one of the renegades?" he asked Bakura his voice sounding nervous and broken.  
  
"It is my prince," said Bakura bowing quickly covering up his shock at seeing the young prince and not his older brother, the king. "He is the leader of the renegades King Yami sent us after."  
  
"Where are the others?" asked Yugi slowly gaining more confidence.  
  
"They are either dead or in the dungeon," said Arashi smiling gently at the young prince, knowing it was his first time to give actually orders of importance.  
  
"Um," said Yugi trying to think of what his brother normally did next.  
  
Yugi sat their biting his lip trying to think of what his older brother would do. His friends waited patiently, or at least somewhat patiently knowing that he was trying his hardest to live up to his father and brother's expectation. Which when you are over a few hundred years old is a lot. He then remembered that his brother would ask to see all of them and then demand to know why they were going against orders.  
  
"I want to see them," said Yugi hesitantly, causing the renegade to snort in irritation to which Bakura kicked in annoyance. "How many are left anyways?"  
  
"Well," said Arashi waving at the renegade leader. "Aside from him there are three others left."  
  
"Bring the other three," said Yugi nodding his head to sound confident.   
  
"Alright!" shouted Seto waving at the guards by the door. "You heard his highness bring them out!"  
  
The guards nodded and left the throne room heading towards the dungeon. A few minutes later the other three males were dragged before Yugi and dumped beside their companion onto the floor.  
  
"Why are you ignoring orders from my brother?!" demanded Yugi.  
  
"Why did he take the Daystalker to warm his bed," retorted one of them.  
  
"That is none of your concern!" snapped Yugi. "Your duty is to follow my brother's orders and not to question his choice in a queen!"  
  
"Your brother's queen is whore," spat the second one.  
  
"Silence," said Arashi kicking him in the head.  
  
"Bitch," snarled the male.  
  
Bakura snapped and grabbed his neck lifting him off of the ground.  
  
"If you ever call my mate that again I will break ever single bone in your body and then leave your sorry ass out in the sun to burn in hell," snarled Bakura his eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you understand me bastard?"  
  
The male smirked and simply spat in Bakura's face which only made him angry, "your mate is a whore like our future 'queen'."   
  
"Fine," smirked Bakura turning to Yugi. "Your highness with your permission I would like to take him into the Sun Room."  
  
Yugi nodded knowing that it was a vampire male's duty to defend the honor of his mate and the renegade had not only dishonored their future queen but his mate as well. Bakura snickered and dragged the vampire out of the throne room towards the sun room.   
  
"Now," said Yugi. "I want to know why you betrayed your king?"  
  
"He betrayed us and so did the rest of you when you befriended the hunters! Your father would never have approved of such a thing!" shouted one of the vampires on the floor.  
  
"My father wanted to create a world where Humans and Vampires can live together in peace," said Yugi firmly feeling braver talking about his father. "He hoped that they would intermarry and eventually wipe out the vampire line forever. That was my father's wish and even though we may not wipe out the vampire line we will see to it that his wish for a Utopian world is made! You can either join us or die. It is that simple."  
  
"We will never join you," said the first vampire.  
  
"Then you die," said Rashid.   
  
"Take them to the Sun Room!" commanded Yugi. "Let Bakura deal with them!"  
  
As the men were being lead away Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulders.   
  
"You were a bit nervous at first," he said smiling down at the younger vampire. "But in the end you did good, your brother would have been proud."  
  
"Your highness," said Arashi bowing. "While me and Bakura were out taking care of them we heard rumors of another group far to the west in China."  
  
"Very well," said Yugi nodding before going deep in thought wondering how to handle this. "Joey! Mai! I want you two to go to China and look into it! Keep in touch whenever you find something new!"  
  
"Has you wish," said Joey and Mai bowing to the young prince before leaving the room.   
  
When they left Yugi looked out at the others that were remaining trying to decide what to do next.   
  
"Arashi," he said after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did the rest of the mission go? You didn't run into any other problems did you?"  
  
"The rest of the mission went well there were no Utopian causalities and no Humans were caught in the crossfire. There were no other problems that we could see aside from discovering the tidbit about the renegades in China."  
  
"You didn't run into Arora did you?" asked Yugi.  
  
"We did not run into the king's queen," said Arashi calmly. "I do not believe she is in the area."  
  
Yugi stared at the former Hunter knowing she was speaking the truth; but also knowing the woman's allegiance to her friend she was hiding something as well. She was probably hiding information on where the girl was.  
  
"If you know where she is," said Yugi slowly. "You really should tell us because otherwise you are committing treason."  
  
Arashi sighed, "I don't know where she is."  
  
That was the truth technically she knew in what country Arora was in, she just didn't know what part and she intended to keep the information on the country to herself.  
  
Arora awoke to see the moon setting below the trees, there were only a few more hours left in the night. She cursed herself softly for letting her emotions get a hold of her like that. She slowly began to work on undoing her whip from around her hands and after about fifteen minutes finally managed to get it off of her wrists. She froze when she felt him stir against her and held her breath praying to the gods that he wouldn't awaken; the gods were kind to her, he didn't.   
  
She carefully slipped from his embrace and shivered as the lack of warmth suddenly leaving; she smiled softly when she saw him shiver slightly and wrapped the leather trench coat around him. She quickly slipped back into her spandex fighting outfit and hooked the belt back around her slim waist replaced the dagger and whip in their appropriate spots. She sighed and stared down at him her eyes taking in his form one last time, she knelt silently and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before taking off into the night. She had to get to a river to bathe, and get the smell of their sex off of them. No doubt, some of the women of the village would be able to smell it and would pry wondering whom she was seeing. She couldn't risk them finding out about her and Yami she would have to be careful so she didn't reveal her neck or her chest to anyone.   
  
She froze when she came to a small river and leapt silently across the large rocks. Slowly she removed her clothes and folded them neatly in a pile on the rock placing her weapons on top. She looked at her pants and scowled making a mental not to clean her clothes as well. Then taking a deep breathe she dived in and resurface breathing in deep shuddering breaths at the shock of the cold water. When she finally calmed down and got over the water temperature she dove again and swam for awhile before returning to the rock and swimming out to the bank where a certain flower grew that was used for cleansing purposes and would do ideally for cleaning her body and clothes of the scent that Yami left. It was while she was watching her hair that she heard a twig snap in the forest. Her eyes looked around and she slowly disappeared under the water swimming back to the rock to get her clothes and weapons. Dressing quickly she hide behind the branches of a weeping willow and waited for whomever it was to come forth and show themselves. She didn't have to wait long, because within five minutes two vampire males came into the river bank. She scowled this was all she needed she could mask the scent of sex from humans but vampires were harder to fool. They were brought here by the smell of sex and eager to get a taste of it themselves.   
  
She took in their appearance, one of them looked to be around six feet tall and was well built, she could just make out his silver hair and his blood shot red eyes. She concluded that not only was he aroused by the smell of sex that he could faintly smell coming from her washed body; he was also probably drunk off of bline. His clothes consisted of tight jeans and a tight white shirt with brown hiking boots. His companion however, was a different story, he was probably a vampire from the higher end of the vampire hierarchy. His black hair was too his shoulder blades and he kept it in a ponytail. His black eyes were tinted with red showing that he had probably feed a few hours back. He was wearing designer black pants and a nice button up shirt. He might present a problem but not much of one.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. Those were them all right the ones that were kidnapping the young girls of the village and playing with them until they finally drained the girls of their blood giving them a painful and slow death without being able to be reborn. She also knew that every now and then they would rape some of the prettier ones while they drained them of their blood. She knew they wanted a good fuck tonight because the smell of sex had been brought with her and now hung lightly in the night air.  
  
'Well,' she thought sourly. 'If they think I am going to bed them down, they have another thing coming.'  
  
Silently she slipped out from behind the branches and made her way over to them. As she got closer she noticed they were trying to sniff out the approaching scent of her. She smirked and stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Looking for something boys?" she asked tilting her hip out to the side to get them off guard.  
  
Together they turned around and stared at her with their lust filled blood red eyes.   
  
"Yeah," said one of them his breath reeking of bad bline proving her theory correct. "And it looks like we found it too."  
  
"Oh?" said Arora raising a delicate eyebrow. "And what may I ask have you found?"  
  
"You," said the other. "Tell me have you ever been with a real vampire before?"  
  
"My, my" said Arora that is such a personal question. "But to answer your question…."  
  
Before the vampires could react Arora snapped her whip in their direction slicing through the body of one before whirling around and slicing through the other, neatly cutting them both in half. That had been easier then she had expected she must have overestimated the one.   
  
"Well boys," said Arora flicking her whip back into her grasp. "Since you are dead now I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer your question. Not like you will be spreading it around anyways. I have been with a real vampire."  
  
Then Arora walked off in the direction of the village her mission was complete and all she had to do now was get paid.  
  
Bakura stared down at the bodies of the broken and destroyed males for several minutes wiping the blood from the side of his face; he was deeply satisfied with himself: he had gotten back the honor of his mate and king all at once. Not a bad day's work if he did say so himself. Arashi walked inside and found him like this: with the blood of his fellow vampires covering his body and a satisfied smirk on his face as he licked it away. She couldn't help but feel her stomach turn watching him stand over the mutilated bodies of his brethren. Her nose wrinkled as she got closer to him and was able to catch a whiff of the now drying blood and the sweat on his body from the fight  
  
"Enjoy yourself?" she asked dryly walking around the bodies so she could stand beside him.  
  
"I did," said Bakura turning to stare at her some blood trickling down the side of his mouth.   
  
"You okay?" she asked gently touching his busted lip.  
  
"Yeah," said Bakura smirking as he continued to look at his handiwork. "The bastards put up a pretty good fight. I'm glad I would have been bored if they hadn't; not to mention it wouldn't have been as much fun."  
  
"Come on," said Arashi grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the room as the sun began to rise over the horizon. "Lets take a bath, you look like you need one and you smell like it too."  
  
"Are you saying I stink woman?" asked Bakura raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
  
"Maybe," said Arashi grinning at him girlishly while the sound of burning flesh filled the air followed close by the smell of it. "Or maybe it's them. Either way I don't think it would hurt for us to go take a bath."  
  
"As long as you wash my back," said Bakura as they entered their room.  
  
"Maybe," said Arashi stripping out of her dirty clothes.   
  
"Wash it," said Bakura wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her puppy dog eyes over her shoulder.   
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I'll wash yours," said Bakura grinning at the thought.   
  
"Oh no, you won't," said Arashi slipping out of his embrace and turning to stare at him. "The last time you washed my back what we ended up doing wasn't washing, anything."  
  
"Not like you complained," said Bakura walking up to her.   
  
"No," agreed Arashi backing up. "But I am tired and I would like to go to sleep tonight. Thank you very much!"  
  
"Okay," said Bakura shrugging.   
  
"Okay?" repeated Arashi relaxing slightly. "Wow, you normally don't give up that easilllyyy!"  
  
Arashi let out a startled yelp from Bakura rushed her and they went sprawling into the hot bathwater. Arashi surfaced first and sputtered out the water that had poured into her mouth.   
  
"Was that necessary?!" she demanded when her mate surfaced with a childish smirk on his face and his clothes dripping wet and clinging to his well developed form.  
  
"Oh come on," said Bakura. "You had fun!"   
  
"Yeah," said Arashi smiling sweetly and motioning for him to come over to her. "I did."  
  
Bakura grinned and swam over to her even though he could have walked. Arashi grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck and went to kiss him, only to shove his head under the water at the last second.   
  
"Don't you ever do that agaaaaiiinnn," once more Arashi let out a startled yelp when Bakura wrapped his arms around her knees and lifted her up out of the water. "Bakura!" she screamed. "Bakura! Put me down!"  
  
"Okay," said Bakura letting go of her legs and dropping her into the water.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhh," screamed Arashi before she swallowed a mouthful of water. "Bakura!"  
  
"You asked me to put you down," smiled Bakura stripping his wet clothes from his body and throwing them onto the stone floor lining the bath. "So I did."  
  
"You know very well that wasn't what I meant!"  
  
"Oh did I?" asked Bakura trying to look innocent.  
  
"Bakura!" screamed Arashi.   
  
"Oh stop being so coy my sweet," smirked Bakura pulling her against him so that her breasts pressed against his hard chest. "I know you enjoy our little game of cat and mouse."  
  
"Be that as it may," said Arashi kissing his lips tenderly. "You still shouldn't have done it!"  
  
"Oh come on my sweet," said Bakura laughing. "You had fun whether you are willing to admit that fact or not!"  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," snorted Arashi turning her back on him and refusing to give in to the fact that being in his arms had indeed been enjoyable. "I don't enjoy what we do together that much!"  
  
"Come on," laughed Bakura, as he nipped her neck, he just couldn't help but tease his mate. "I wasn't the one moaning so loudly last night."  
  
"No," smiled Arashi before giggling while getting into the act of teasing Bakura right back as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You were the one screaming last night, though."  
  
"That was harsh," said Bakura.  
  
"But so true," grinned Arashi.  
  
"Stupid woman," said Bakura teasingly.  
  
"Hey," said Tristan walking into the room. "Is that anyway to talk to your mate?"  
  
"What are you doing in here?" asked Bakura pulling her tighter against him so the other vampire wouldn't see anything.   
  
"Relax Bakura," said Tristan waving his hand at him. "I have no interest in your female."  
  
"No doubt you are too interested in entertaining your own," said Bakura.  
  
"Nope," grinned Tristan. "Hasn't been too much of that going on lately."  
  
"Oh and why not?" asked Bakura smirking with a raised eyebrow. "Did she finally wise up and get tired of you?"  
  
"Nope," grinned Tristan. "She is just pregnant. So," he continued slowly looking between the two. "When are you going to start having your own little bundles of joy?"  
  
"Why did you come in here dumb ass?" asked Bakura not bothering to answer the question.  
  
It was then that Tristan realized that he had asked the wrong question.   
  
Yami awoke disoriented and rather pleased with himself at his success last night. He smiled and rolled over wondering if Arora where on the other side of him. He frowned when he discovered that he was alone again. He shot to his feet and looked around the clearing for any sign of her. He didn't see anything not a hide or hair of the girl. She had once again gone off and left him, he growled deep in his throat.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed into the rising sun his voice picking up and carrying on the wind throughout the woods until shepherds and their sheep could hear it only lonely hill sides.  
  
The next time he ran into that woman he was going to tie her down and make her beg him to take her; and he would, he would take her in a way that would guarantee that she wouldn't think about leaving him ever again. With this thought in mind he slipped back into his clothes and tore off towards the palace, he had a meeting to get to.  
  
TBC  
  
Hey check out this story that a friend of mine is writing featuring Pernia and Seto!   
  
Soul Sire - Two months after their marriage, Seto and Pernia are invited to a Halloween Costume party, but however their host has a thing or two in store for Pernia.  
  
http:www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1884084 


	6. Meetings and Renegades

Hunters at Midnight II 5: Utopia  
  
Renegades and Meetings   
  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.  
  
Yami sat in his throne next to his younger brother staring out at his friends and his small group of advisors. He still couldn't believe that Arora had walked off and left him like that, he should probably start looking into handcuffs; that might be the only way he could get her to stay with her. He smirked if chaining her was what it took to get her to stay by his side and in his bed then he would just have to do that. He frowned suddenly becoming serious the rebel forces were becoming more dangerous word had already gotten back that they injured Isis and the unborn child that had been growing inside her. Rashid, the mate of the former Hunter stood before him surrounded by the others with the headless bodies of the renegades at his feet and their heads in a burlap sack beside him. Vampire males were notorious for being protective over their mates and being very vengeful if someone harmed them; they were even worse if their mate was pregnant with their child.   
  
"I take it things went well," said Yami dryly with an odd smirk on his face.   
  
Rashid didn't say anything, then again he hardly ever did say much; all the man did was nod at his king staring down at the decapitated bodies in disgust. Isis was in the hospital wing with Umi and Mizu getting checked out for internal bleeding. It had been established long ago and the bar that the child had not survived.   
  
"Very well Rashid," said Yami nodding. "You may go see your mate."  
  
Rashid nodded and left as some lesser guards: Rex, Weevil, Bones, and Bandit Keith stepped forward to remove the bodies of the dead renegades. Yami then turned his attention briefly to the report that Rashid had written up on his return trip back to the palace.  
  
We arrived at the bar within ten minutes of when the renegades normally make their entrance. The air reeked of humans and half-breed, Isis and I where the only full Vampires there at the moment. However, right on schedule the Renegades showed up and headed in our direction at once. The males' intention was obvious they wanted to try to take MY mate from me. The females wanted to try to take me from her, but they have no idea what they are getting into. They are probably only around one thousand years old at the oldest. If they had been any older they would have known the problems of what would have happen if you broke up a mated pair.   
  
Yami frowned the young vampires today where getting selfish and not thinking before they acted. Already after his start of the Utopian world three mated couples had been broken up and twenty Vampires had been killed as a result. This was not good he would have to make sure the younger generations were taught the dangers of breaking up a mated pair. He would consider it later.  
  
They became angry when they discovered we worked for King Yami and attacked. The result was that they attacked and knocked Isis down for the count and I went after them. After a brief fight I began to wonder if they weren't working for someone higher up in power because each of them had bite marks on their necks signs of being turned. Someone in the noble class is stirring a rebellion we just don't know who.  
  
Yami stared down at the report looking over it one more time to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He frowned again thinking about Arora, his future queen, and their future children. To be perfectly honest what Rashid had done to the small group of renegades had probably been one of the less severe punishments a male would inflict on someone for daring to harm his mate and their offspring. Rashid to some degree probably took pity on them for being young and naïve. Yami, would not have been so kind to them if they had done the same thing to Arora and any of the offspring that might come from their union. He cleared his throat and turned to stare at his younger brother who was waiting for Yami to give him the go and explain what had happened while Yami had been out rabbit hunting so to speak.   
  
"All right Yugi tell me what happened while I was away," said Yami.   
  
"Well," began Yugi after a moment. "Bakura-san and Arashi-san came back with some of the renegades."  
  
"What happened to them?" asked Yami raising a patient eyebrow.   
  
"Well," began Yugi slowly. "They kinda insulted you, Arashi-san, and Arora-neesan. So, Bakura took them into the Sun Room and kinda tore'em to shreds, I guess."  
  
"I see," said Yami nodding his head, his brother had done good so far, but still Yami wondered what Yugi had done to get rid of Joey and Mai. "Where are Joey and Mai?"  
  
"Oh," said Yugi. "Bakura-san and Arashi-san said they heard rumors about another renegade vampire clan in the west so I sent them to look into it."  
  
"Is that all?" asked Yami.  
  
"Oh," said Yugi brightly as if he had just remembered something important, then his face fell. "They didn't run into Arora-neesan."  
  
"I see," said Yami calmly.  
  
"Niisan?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Well done little brother," said Yami nodding in satisfaction ignoring the question in Yugi's tone. "Have we heard anything from Joey and Mai yet?"  
  
"No, your highness," said Seto. "We have yet to hear anything from them yet."  
  
"Make sure that when you hear anything from them you are to let me know at once!"  
  
"Hai," said Seto bowing swiftly.   
  
"Good," said Yami before getting cut off by a shriek of laughter.  
  
The Utopian Council looked in the direction of the laughter and saw a girl a little older then one run into the room. Her medium brown hair bouncing along on the side of her face in their pigtails and her stormy blue eyes flashing with mischief, she was running around weaving in and out of the amused adults.   
  
"Daddy!" she screamed. "Daddy! Where are you Daddy?!"  
  
Seto sighed and scooped her up as she ran past him.  
  
"What is it Alaw?" he asked holding her upside down her legs bent over his shoulder.  
  
"Why does Tanau have a penis and not me?" she asked looking up at her father the best she could considering she was wearing a jumper.  
  
"Um," began Seto trying to figure out how he was going to handle this. "He is a boy and you are a girl and that is how the gods willed it to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," said Seto putting her down.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am not a god."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"…… Where is your mother?"  
  
"Trying to get Tanau out of his clothes."  
  
"Meeting dismissed so Seto can take care of his curious daughter," smirked Yami.   
  
Seto glared at his king who just smirked wider and watched the Utopian Council leave.  
  
"I swear I will pay him back for this," grumbled Seto under his breathe making his way to his wing of the large Gothic Castle.  
  
In China  
  
Joey and Mai walked into the small hotel that looked like something that would have been used five thousand years ago. That was one of the reasons the renegades had set up shop here. Small town, not many guests, and separated from the rest of the world. No one would notice if a human or two went missing every now and then, well except for maybe the other townspeople but they were probably to terrified to do anything about it. That is what made Joey realize why the Slayers had been so highly praised they, as females should have been terrified to fight back; yet, while the male population didn't fight back most of the time they did and they fought back with vengeance.   
  
"How long do you think it will take them to get here?" asked Mai as she unpacked their clothes.  
  
"Not long," said Joey opening the windows and sniffing the night air gently. "Since the town folk don't see them during the mornings they must be low on the hierarchy."  
  
"True," said Mai. "Besides, the mayor said that they normally show up around this time. So let's get changed."  
  
Joey nodded and tossed Mai her old Hunters uniform and changed shirts and jacket so instead of white and green he was wearing black and black. They then slipped out of the window and onto the roof of the hotel and waited on the roof top for any sign of movement. Every now and then one of them would search the other rooftops to make sure everything was as it should be. An hour after the vampires were due to arrive Joey began to get agitated.   
  
"Where are they?" he hissed. "They should have been here over an hour ago."  
  
"I guess they aren't big on being punctual are they?" asked Mai smirking.   
  
It was then that they heard a scraping noise and they wondered if that was them. Joey closed his eyes and reached out his senses and nodded once.   
  
"They are coming," said Joey.   
  
"Good," said Mai. "Because I was getting bored, well then let's go greet them."  
  
The two vampires nodded and hurried to the town square to greet the renegades.   
  
"Going somewhere?" asked Joey landing on the top of the fountain while his mate landed on the ring.   
  
"Traitor to your blood," said one of the vampires flatly. "You take a Hunter to your bed!"  
  
"I follow our King," said Joey in annoyance. "And you do not. Loyalty to ones king comes above all else!"  
  
"Bastard, how dare you judged us!"  
  
"Let's finish this bullshit and get on with it," said Mai rolling her eyes.   
  
"Like my mate said," said Joey. "Let's get on with it."  
  
"Sounds good," said the renegade.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: Well I am back from vacation and now I can get serious about updates 


	7. Questions, Answers, and Blood

Hunters at Midnight II 6: Utopia  
  
Questions, Answers, and Blood   
  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas and helping me to write this lemon  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mizu looking up at Mokuba as he removed his shirt revealing his muscular chest and dropped it on he ground.   
  
"We've been over this before Mizu-chan," said Mokuba smiling at his future mate. "I don't want anything stopping us from being together. Do you?"  
  
"No, I don't want to marry anyone but you," said Mizu answering his question slowly.   
  
"Besides, last time I checked your father liked me."  
  
"Liked you yes," began Mizu. "But I don't know if he likes you that much, I mean last time I checked he was still intent on letting that one merman marry Umi."  
  
"Don't see how he could do that," muttered Mokuba. "Wait, your sister hasn't told him yet as she?"  
  
"No,' said Mizu. "She hasn't."  
  
"Then I guess it is a good thing I am doing this," said Mokuba flashing the girl a smile. "I want your father to have some good news before your sister finally does tell him."  
  
"You don't think my sister being pregnant is good news?!" demanded Mizu.   
  
"Not with knowing who the father is," said Mokuba laughing while he kicked off his shoes and socks.   
  
"True," said Mizu considering the statement. "Duke isn't exactly father material."  
  
"He acts like a damn hormonal teenager," growled Mokuba getting ready to dive into the ocean.  
  
"Oh and we didn't?" asked Mizu.   
  
Without bothering to answer the question Mokuba dived into the ocean.  
  
"Yeap," said Mizu brushing some of the water from her hair. "That is what I thought."  
  
Mokuba had dove beneath the water and began to swim towards the bottom of the ocean, towards the Palace of the Nymphs. He wanted to ask the ruler of the Water Paradise for permission to marry Mizu. Since he was a vampire he could survive the journey much better then a normal, although his older brother would be able to survive longer. Finally after what seemed like forever he reached the palace and he slipped inside after nodding to the guards. He walked through the familiar walls of the palace and towards the throne room.   
  
The king looked up from his meeting with one of the advisors as the young vampire entered the room.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" asked the king looking at the young male that had been courting his youngest daughter. "What may I do for you today?"  
  
"I would like your permission to marry your daughter," said Mokuba getting straight to the point.  
  
Yami lay in the large bath and rested his head against the back of the tub. The steam from the water drifted into the air, the steaming water soothing his aching muscles.  His mind began to wonder back in time slightly towards the woman that he had been with little less then twenty-four hours prior to this moment.  His brother had done well in his absence and the country had run smoothly, he smirked remembering how the meeting had ended with the daughter of Seto bursting into the room demanding an answer for why her brother had certain aspects and she didn't.    
  
    The smirk faded from his face as he continued to consider the child, he should have had a child, forget had he should HAVE a child.  He snarled slightly if he ever got the woman into his bed again, he would tie her down, to keep her in his bed and get a child from her.  He needed a child to continue his father's legacy and Arora would be the only female suitable for giving him one.  
  
    Sighing he climbed from the bath and without bothering to dry off walked into his bedchambers where he slide into bed relishing the feel of the black silk sheets against his skin.    
  
   
  
While his eyes were closed and he was getting ready to sleep on his side, a smooth hand gently rubbed over his back as its owner whispered in his ear, "Have you been waiting for me long, my love?"  
  
   
  
He quickly turned around - overcoming his shock as he heard that sultry and familiar voice, as well as the feel of that touch which sent a warmth of comfort and lust in his body.  That warm touch sent his senses wandering as it contrasted the cool feel of his newly-bathed body and the black silk sheets.  "It can't be...." he mused with anticipation in his heart.  
  
   
  
And he was right.  
  
   
  
Arora - with her long hair tied back and dressed in a black silk nightgown - knelt on the bed beside him.  She smiled at him with a mixture of lust and love in her eyes.  
  
   
  
At first, his heart softened upon seeing the expression in her eyes.  It was that same look that she had for him when he first sensed that she was falling in love with him.  Then again, his head began filling his emotions with indignant thoughts.  After all, he was still furious with her for leaving him the second time around.  
  
   
  
Breaking the silence between them, she then asked him with a frown reflecting half disappointment and appeasement, "Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
   
  
With hurt and resentment laced in his voice, he spat while holding on to the last ounce of control within him, "You left me again.  You may spew off hatred in your words, but your body sends another message.  And you even have the audacity to ask me that question?"    
  
   
  
As he looked at her with probing eyes, she told him, "I see...."  
  
   
  
After the long pause of silence between them, he nonchalantly said as he turned his back away from her, "Why are you here?  I want to be alone."  
  
   
  
With a smirk on her face, she said in a gentle voice, "Ah, you do the same thing to me as well.  You call me a freak.  You also tell other people that you're there to seek revenge.  You say the most hurtful words to me, and now you tell me that you wish to be alone."  When she waited for him to react and received no response, she said minutes later, "Is this what you really want, Yami?  Do you really want to be alone?"  
  
   
  
Yami opened his eyes as his back still remained turned away from her.  His heart heaved, as he thought that everything between them was a contradiction - their respective feelings for each other, the fates that were given to them when circumstance placed them on opposite sides, and what they say versus what they truly feel towards each other.    
  
   
  
This time, his tone softened a bit as he repeated, "Why are you here, Arora?"  
  
   
  
"I don't want any more pretenses between us.  For once, even for just one night, I don't want any more pretenses...."  
  
   
  
He turned around to face her once more.  Something in her voice touched his usually cold heart - a mixture of wanting, sadness, emptiness, and hope.  He, too, had been feeling the same way as she.  He stared into her eyes and felt as if he would drown in them.  However, his voice was firm when he told her, "I don't want pretenses, either.  I'm tired, Arora.  Why do you keep letting me know that you have something for me, but leaving me the next minute?  I should have you chained in this bed so that you could never leave me ever again."  
  
   
  
"Is that what you want?" she suggestively asked him.  
  
   
  
He froze from hearing her words.  Is he hearing her correctly?  
  
   
  
She gave him a wry smile.  "You heard what I said, love.  Is that what you want?"  
  
   
  
"I don't know anymore..." he sighed, as he avoided her gaze.  "All I know is that I want you, I want you to stay with me for the rest of our lives, I want at least one child with you, and I want us to be happy as a family and as a kingdom.  What my father originally wanted, and what I want for us isn't that far apart.  Everything could work for us, but you keep leaving me...."  
  
   
  
She crawled on the bed to approach him, coaxed him to sit up on the bed, and touched his face.  As their eyes made contact, she then said, "Is that what you truly want?"  
  
   
  
He did not say anything.  
  
   
  
With the gentlest voice possible, she told him, "Yami, let us put the pretenses between us aside - even if it's just this one time.  I'm tired, too, but I'm here to see where everything would take us.  Let us put everything behind and start anew.  What you just told me....Is that what you truly want?"  
  
   
  
"It's not everything..." he murmured, as he gently squeezed her hand and closed his eyes.  When he closed his eyes, he could smell her intoxicating scent - pushing him further to give in to his pent-up feelings.  He fought back the tears that were about to build up at the corner of his eyes.  
  
   
  
"Then tell me what else do you want from me."  
  
   
  
For the very first time, and with such pained longing laced in his voice he then said, "I want you to stay for the rest of our lives and love me...."  
  
   
  
She stared into his eyes and caressed his face while whispering, "Then you'll get what you want, and much more..." Her fingers then teasingly explored his bare chest, and then caressed his package which was already bulging underneath the black silk sheets.  
  
   
  
His body quickly responded, as that bulge became more hard and prominent.  He could not help but close his eyes, as his senses swam from the lust and heat building up inside him.  
  
   
  
Instinctively, the two leaned forward and kissed each other - starting from light pecks and progressing into passionate ones.  Eventually, the kisses became hungrier as both gave in to their feelings of love and need.  
  
   
  
    Arora pulled away and pushed her hands from his chest to his shoulders pushing him back against the pillows and straddled his hips.  She smiled down at him and attacked his neck - eagerly nipping it gently yet hard enough to break through the skin.  She licked his blood away from his neck and pulled away her beautiful blue eyes taking a red tint to them.  She smiled and moved her lips down to kiss his lips just enough to taste his own blood.  She pulled away and giggled slightly watching his purple eyes take on a blood red hue.    
  
    "You surprise me, my sweet," said Arora, staring into his eyes and staring down at him.  "You never let me be the first one to take control."  
  
    "You seem to be enjoying yourself," said Yami, pulling her hair from the hair ribbon to run his fingers through her silky hair.  "And I care more about your happiness than anything."  
  
    "Do you now?" asked Arora, raising an eyebrow.  "I am happy with you taking control in the start of things."  
  
    Yami smirked and ran his hands up her sides - slipping her out of her black nightgown and exposing the woman before her in all her naked splendor.  Gently grabbing hold of her shoulders, he rolled them over so she was under him instead of straddling his hips.  She moaned when he rubbed his hips, which were still covered by the silken sheets, against her own.    
  
    "Take them off," she whimpered pulling at the sheet.  "Please?"  
  
    Yami pulled away from her and sat up on her hips - the sheets now pooling slightly around his hips.   "Why should I?" he asked staring down at her with a smirk.  "Besides, you did promise me I could tie you down on the bed, didn't you?"  
  
    "I did," smiled Arora up at him.  
  
    "Good, because I intend to make you want me more than ever."  
  
    "I look forward to it," smiled Arora her eyes flashing eagerly.  "Didn't I also tell you that you'll get what you want, and much much more?"  
  
   
  
"You did," whispered Yami in her ear.  He then leaned towards her, closed his eyes, and kissed her with the same passion and longing.  However, there were two additional emotions from him added that resonated loud and clear through that kiss they shared - loneliness and pain.   
  
    
  
Once the kiss between them ended, Arora opened her eyes.  She could feel his emotions through that kiss.  As sapphire probed amethyst eyes, she asked with concern laced in her voice, "Why are you troubled, my love?"   
  
    
  
Yami lay beside her on the bed, as he let out a troubled sigh.  "I just kept wondering why fate placed us on opposite sides - starting with our fathers only to end up like this, the best of lovers and the worst of enemies.  It's as if fate wanted to play with us."   
  
    
  
This time, she leaned on her side to face him and gave him an empathetic smile.  "Does it matter right now what fate has in store for us?  Isn't now more important than fate?"   
  
    
  
He closed his eyes, as if he was trying to avoid her probing stare but not wanting her to leave by his side ever again.  His heart raced faster, and the thoughts bombarded his head.  There were so many things that he wanted to say to her since she had left him....   
  
    
  
She did tell him that she did not want any more pretenses between them - even if it was for just one night....    
  
    
  
His heart and mind kept battling each other, trying to tug him to either side.  The main question for him was whether he should he tell her everything that he feels?  Should he - the legendary and mighty King of the Vampires - allow himself to be so vulnerable to this woman who now shared his bed?  Was it right for him to fall head over heels with a human - her father the murderer of his father, and her race the sworn enemy of his kind?   
  
    
  
And now, the tides changed their course....   
  
    
  
    
  
How he waited for this moment for her to promise him never to leave by his side, as well as for her to love him.  He wondered how come he felt so many contrasting feelings now that he got his very wish....   
  
    
  
She touched his face and caressed its smooth skin, as if she was coaxing him to give her an answer but was willing to wait patiently until he was good and ready.   
  
    
  
After long minutes of silence between them, he opened his eyes to see her staring at him.  He could tell that she had the same line of questions within her mind - wondering whether she and Yami were right for each other even though fate made them enemies.  This time, he now had the answer within him.  With quiet certainty, he told her, "I don't want fate to dictate who we should be for each other anymore.  We can mark our own destiny together, as we build a family and a kingdom.  I want a world wherein humans and vampires peacefully co-exist - a world where our children are free to live harmoniously with others."   
  
    
  
Her right index finger followed the contours of his lips, as she deeply looked into his amethyst eyes.  Tears built up at the corner of her eyes, as she murmured to him, "We're together now, my love.  We'll make your dreams come true together, and defy fate together..."    
  
    
  
Upon hearing her answer to him, he kissed her - for the first time allowing all the love that he held back from her flow freely and communicate through their kiss.  He felt bolder inside, as her kiss told him that she meant every word that she said.  He allowed himself to be vulnerable, to drown in his feelings for the very first time, and to seize this very moment.   
  
    
  
While he kissed her, a revelation dawned upon him as he reflected back on all the years where one woman after another shared his bed - only to be left, ridiculed, and dismissed by him the morning after.  To him, sex was just a casual release for the body until he met Arora.  Since he met her, he knew that she had a special place in his heart.  As to what she meant to him, he denied to acknowledge that truth for years in the name of revenge.  His mind kept pushing the idea that she was nothing more than a past-time or a favorite toy.    
  
    
  
This very moment, however, was different for him.  Yes, lust did rebuild itself up within his body as she reciprocated his kiss.  After all, he asked himself, who would not lust after a beautiful woman such as Arora?    
  
    
  
However, there was something different with sharing his bed with someone that he truly loved - she was now his both body and soul, and he now allowed himself to be the same for her.  For the first time in his immortal life, he felt a sense of completion and closure.  He wanted to let go of the hatred and anger that festered for many years within him.  He shielded his brother Yugi from it, and hid it from other   
  
    
  
This time, he would make sure that she would know how much he meant to her - especially during this very night.  As he temporarily ended their kiss, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Arora...."    
  
    
  
"And I love you, Yami...."   
  
    
  
Feeling a sense of peace from hearing her words, he then gently nibbled her ear and elicited a satisfied moan from her.  He could sense her fragrant scent become stronger the more she became aroused - making him feel more intoxicated and lustful.  He gently nipped her neck before kissing her again on the lips.  No longer being able to control himself as her scent drove him to the brink of lustful insanity, he nipped her neck hard until blood came out from her.   
  
    
  
As she sensed that he was shocked and rather remorseful from what he just did, she touched his face and looked into his eyes - which now had been tainted red from his animalistic urges.  With her red-tinged blue eyes expressing love and lust for him, she reassuringly said, "Don't stop....  Don't hold back....  Just let go of everything...."   
  
    
  
He then went back to work, drinking the blood from the light wound he just created.  His breathing became labored, as he did exactly as she just told him.  His kisses then traveled down to her décolleté and then towards her breasts.    
  
    
  
She, on the other hand, resourcefully got rid of the silk sheets that pooled around him with one hand and her feet.  Once that only barrier between them had been removed, she could feel the hardness of his manhood and the tautness of his muscles.   
  
    
  
He could not help but smirk and get more carried away as he now felt the heat of her body contrasting his cold one.  To him, her resourcefulness - especially in bed - had been a major turn-on.  Even though she was now willing to do whatever he wanted, the prospect of having someone so crafty and unbridled as Arora tied down to his bed turned him on even further.   
  
    
  
"I know that smirk on your face," chuckled Arora playfully while her eyes lit up.   
  
    
  
"Then you know what I have in mind," Yami said as he leaned forward and his bare body pressed against hers.  Reaching out to his side of the bed, he eventually produced two black silk handkerchiefs and bound her against the bedpost grills.  After securing her to the bed, he then sat up on top of her - admiring the lustful irony of an untamed beauty bound in bed and liking it as much as he did.    
  
    
  
As he kissed her again, which became hungrier for each passing second, his kisses traveled down to her abs and then towards her jewels.  He teased her as his fingers teased the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.  She bucked instinctively, as his kisses concentrated on that most private area.    
  
    
  
Each progressing second had been sheer pleasure and torture for them.  She was so tense that she was unknowingly fighting her bonds.  She wanted him inside her, but she did not want him to stop doing whatever he was doing at the moment.  He, on the other hand, wanted to feel her warmth around him but also wanted to tease her just a little longer - especially since he could tell that she was wanting him more and more.   
  
    
  
His teasing culminated in her releasing some of that pent-up lust inside her.    
  
    
  
She - still quivering from lust and passion - motioned him to release her.  As he came up to her and untied her, she wrapped her legs and arms around him.    
  
    
  
He was surprised from this move of hers, not knowing what was going to happen next.   
  
    
  
In a blink of an eye, she rolled them on the bed until she was once again on top of him.  While looking deep in his amethyst eyes, she teasingly caressed his bare chest as she could feel his hardened member.  Her eyes - which lingered to their red tint - flashed and she smirked in lustful anticipation.  "Now it's my turn...  What would you like me to do for you?"   
  
    
  
His eyes, which also had a shade of red and reflected the yearning within him, stared back at her.  "Surprise me...."   
  
    
  
With wanton lust, she kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.  She did what he did for her with kisses working all the way from his neck down to his most private area.  Throughout that journey, her kisses were intermingled with nips against his skin - just enough to draw out blood from him and tease him into building arousal.  As she reached down to his hardness, she teased him down there with her tongue.  Eventually, she took him in.   
  
    
  
Minutes later, he tensed up with the mindless pleasure he was experiencing until he too was temporarily released from some of his pent-up lust.   
  
    
  
She then crawled back up to him, purposefully and playfully making sure that her sweat-glistened body rubbed against him.  Whatever purpose she had in mind worked, for she could feel him harden once more.  She seductively asked him, "This is just the beginning.... So who's next to take this to the next level - you or me?"   
  
    
  
As his response, Yami kissed and embraced Arora - with one hand exploring her from her back to her behind and his other hand caressing her long dark hair.  He managed to roll them around the bed until he was once again on top of her.  Although they could not see each other's eyes, which were now in their brightest red from this encounter, they could tell that the night was not over yet and that their lust had not been satisfied to the fullest.   
  
    
  
"I love you, Arora.  I don't want this, and us, to end.  Don't leave me ever again," he whispered to her as he kissed her near the ear.  Although his voice still had its firmness, it also expressed the innermost pain of its owner.   
  
    
  
"I love you, too, and we'll always be together from now on..." she whispered back to him. She then pleasurably gasped as his hard member went inside her - her walls instinctively responding.    
  
    
  
As Yami leaned forward to go deeper into her and they clasped hands, their encounter escalated - with him prolonging the pleasure as long as he possibly could, and with her wrapping her legs around him so that she could receive more of him.  Eventually, their bodies released all the pent-up mindless lust within them.  He lay on her and enjoyed the warmth of her skin and the tightness of her walls, while she felt his member still throbbing inside her.   
  
    
  
While he lay on top of her, he pondered that there was always a first time for everything.  Arora was his first exception as the woman he ever paid attention to the morning after.  Until tonight, he never made love to a woman with such loving gentleness and lustful roughness wrapped within one encounter.  This was also the first time that he ever said "I love you" to anyone and exposed himself in his most vulnerable state.  This was also the first time that he ever thought of the possibility of respecting, loving, and lusting after the same woman.   
  
    
  
For a man who lived a bitter existence filled with hatred and revenge, he considered himself blessed.  After all, tonight was a new beginning for them.  Now that Arora and he made amends - something that he thought was only a figment of his wildest dreams - his most earnest wish was for that new beginning be commemorated with a child from their union - their child.   
  
Two small figures dashed into Yami's room their small feet barely making a sound on the floor as they ran towards the bed. The two figures eagerly stopped at the end of the bed and leapt into the air screaming happily.  
  
"Uncle Yami!" the duo screamed landing on top of Yami stomach and lap.  
  
"What the?!" demanded Yami, shooting up and finding himself looking into two sets of eyes: one cold has ice and another warm has the blue flames. "What are you two doing here?! Tanau! Alaw! Where are your parents?!"  
  
"Daddy sent us to get you," chirped Alaw, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He told us he wanted to talk to you about something really important!"  
  
"Yeah!" chirped her twin brother. "It as something to do with Auntie Arora!"  
  
"Fine," said Yami, waiting for them to get off of his lap. "What?"   
  
"Why is your lap so stick uncle?" asked Alaw.  
  
"Um," began Yami. "Get your father to tell you when you are older. Now get out so I can get ready for talking to your father."  
  
"Okay!" shouted the twins running out of the room.  
  
"And get your mother to give you a bath!" he shouted at them as they left.  
  
"Okay!" shouted the twins slamming the door shut.  
  
"Little brats," muttered Yami under his breath getting out of bed and heading towards the bathing chambers for a bath.  
  
Dipping into a new pool of bathwater drawn by the servants, he thanked his lucky stars that the water was so cold that it would wash away the heat from his body.    
  
   
  
His amethyst eyes narrowed as he mused with embarrassment, lament, and self-disgust, "I knew that it was all too good to be true!  It was all a dream!  To think that I completely opened up myself to her.  She haunts me even in my sleep...."  He then stopped as he murmured, "How I wish, though, that it were all true...." He let out a bittersweet smirk as he played with the cold water and flushed out the remaining heat from his body.  Shaking his head from amused and embarrased disbelief, he said, "To think that those brats walked in on me at that pitiful state.  I just hope that they won't tell Seto about this, or I have to deal with half a century's worth of snide teasing...."  
  
   
  
He then thought more about Arora and that encounter.  Dream or no dream, he did enjoy that moment of freedom with her - even though she, at that moment, was just a figment of his overactive and lustful imagination.    
  
   
  
His dreams fully expressed his deepest and most earnest desires.  He then let out a deep sigh and murmured, as his stubborn pride seeped within him, "Never again will I be so vulnerable - even if it would be for her.  If there's someone who should bend, she should be the one...."    
  
   
  
Afterwards, he fully immersed himself in the cold bathwater - emerging from it as the stone-hearted man that he used to be.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Joey and Mai had been victorious in their battle however, Mai had received a deep shoulder wound in the fight from a fragment of a shattered blade. The fragment was embedded next to her heart and Joey wouldn't be able to get it out without the aide of Arashi and he neither his mate would last that long. Joey was fine he wasn't wounded at all, his problem was the fact that the blood his mate was losing was causing him to go into blood lust and he was having a hard time controlling his urge to drink her blood.   
  
He stared down at her from where she lay and winced turning away not wanting to drink her blood and become the blood thirsty animal he once was. He stalked over to the dresser and yanked out a few shirts grabbing a bottle of red wine began to dress her wound by pouring red wine on her and wrapping it securely around her shoulder and chest to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Joey?" whispered Mai, staring up at him her light purple eyes blinking.   
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine," lied Joey, brushing her hair from her eyes.   
  
"I am dying aren't I?" asked Mai.  
  
"Not if I can help it," whispered Joey, kissing her head. "Go to sleep I will keep watch over you."  
  
"Joey," began Mai softly.   
  
"No," whispered Joey, turning away. "Go to sleep you need to keep up your energy."  
  
Mai sighed and lay down in their bed watching him pace the room as the moon dipped below the horizon and the sun began to rise. Slowly her eyes began to close and she allowed herself to sleep.   
  
Joey sighed and took a seat pulling it beside her bedside and began to watch her never moving from the spot while he tried to fight off the urge to drain her blood dry, he hoped he could last at least until nightfall where he could go hunting.  
  
Beneath the Sea  
  
"You are serious about mating with my daughter aren't you?" asked Mizu's father.  
  
"I am," said Mokuba.   
  
"You and your kind have been good allies when the Human or another race tried to take over our kingdom," he continued. "We are honored to have you as friends."  
  
"The feeling is mutual," said Mokuba.  
  
"There for I have decided to give you permission to marry my daughter," said the king. "You have honor and have matured greatly over the past few years. I am greatly impressed by that more then I have been impressed with the other suitors of my daughter. I know you will do her well and uphold her honor."  
  
"I will uphold your daughter's honor to my death," said Mokuba confidently.   
  
"Of that Mokuba I have no doubt," smiled the king. "You may take your leave now young one and tell your king should he need our help tracking down his own mate we are at his service."  
  
"Thank you," said Mokuba bowing. "I will do so."  
  
The king watched the young vampire lord and smiled it was a good day to celebrate an engagement and the water gods would bless their union. The Utopian Society the Vampire King wanted wasn't such a bad idea and he earned for peace amongst the races, especially if children were made between the union of his daughters and their mates.   
  
"I am glad you decided to let them marry," said his mate coming into the throne room. "I foresee great things from their union and Umi's with the Vampire Duke. There will be peace if the players would only play their cards right."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
"I fear this Utopian Society will fail and our world will fall into darkness and chaos, forever."  
  
Meeting Room  
  
Yami sat on his throne and stared down at Seto waiting for the male to speak.  
  
"I know where your woman is," said Seto. "Or at least what country she is in."  
  
"Where is she? Tell me now!"  
  
"Your mate my king is in China."  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry this took so long to get out Zatken was having trouble at home so the lemon was slow moving but don't worry the next few chapters will be out faster and if anyone as any chapter ideas or suggestions throw them at me and I will see if I can work them in. 


	8. Icy Seduction and Trails of Blood

Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia 7  
  
Icy Seduction and Trails of Blood  
  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.   
  
Seto sat at his desk unable to get his mind off of the other day when his mate had decided to stop by and pay him another visit at his office; since they hardly spent anytime together anymore now that the search for their future queen. Needless to say, things got interesting when she actually managed to pin him on his desk and started making out with him; he sure as hell didn't mind. The thought of her pinning him to the desk and being the one in charge had been rather arousing and had left him pinning for more.   
  
While remembering what it had been like to make love to Pernia, he didn't notice that his secretary had entered the office. He looked up when he heard the door shut and frowned when he saw Nikushimi standing before him holding the file he had asked for thirty minutes ago. Nikushimi walked towards him holding the file out for him he took into account what she was wearing. The female was wearing dark blue tight pants, a silk black blouse that showed off just a little too much cleavage to be decent, and a dark blue blazer with black heels.   
  
"What do you need Nikushimi?" asked Seto, raising a delicate eyebrow and taking the file from her out stretched hand. "By the way what took so long with the file?"  
  
"There was a bit of a problem in the file room," said Nikushimi, brushing her pale hand against the pants avoiding his eyes and telling him a bold faced lie.   
  
Seto narrowed his eyes at the female vampire and tried to resist the urge to spit at her arrogance for believing she could lie to him and get away with it. He sniffed delicately and could smell dried blood coming from her, he made a mental note to himself to send someone down to the file room and see if anyone was bleeding to death. He scowled to himself and knew that if there was then his mate would have his head for letting something like this happen. She was still human and was at times sensitive about dead bodies.  
  
"Is there something else?" asked Seto, his eyes narrowing when he realized that she had yet to leave his office.  
  
"What ever could you mean Ice Lord Seto?" asked Nikushimi, her dark eyes faming innocents with a hint of amusement.   
  
"I know you want to try and trick me into straying from my mate," said Seto flatly, his lips frowning at her. "Not for your lack of trying, of course."  
  
"May I be frank Ice Lord Seto?" she asked, sighing deeply in such a way to portray boredom and being in deep heat waving her delicate hand before her face.  
  
"Of course," said Seto, nodding at her and rolling his eyes heavenward muttering a pray to the gods for strength.  
  
"Ice Lord Seto," began Nikushimi, taking a deep breath and another step so her thighs were nearly touching his desk. "I do not understand why you seem so attracted to taking that human female for your mate and to bare your children; she is weak and will not survive long enough to give you more heirs and she can surely not be trusted. She is a hunter! How could you have forgotten what her kind did to ours? Besides," she said smirking, flipping her long braided silver hair over her shoulder. "She can't possibly satisfy your dark desires in bed."  
  
"First of all," said Seto, his voice hard and barely restrained in anger at having this bitch insult his mate to his face. "Fire Lady Pernia, WAS a hunter, she is no longer a hunter and is now a member of our king's royal court. Second of all," he continued, his eyes flashing. "You have some nerve coming into my office and insulting my mate and your superior to my face; that either makes your stupid or suicidal and since I doubt you are stupid that must make you suicidal!"   
  
"So," said Nikushimi, smirking and walking around the desk to look into his eyes. "She doesn't please you in bed."  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes dangerously while she wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her hips against his in an attempt to get him hard and eager for her and not his whore of a mate, Pernia. Before she could get any further with her attempts to seduce him; Alaw giggling happily burst into the office and ran up to her father who quickly shoved Nikushimi away from him and roughly into the desk; he held out his arms for her to jump into. The little girl giggled and leapt into her father's arms giggling and nuzzling his neck.   
  
"Hi Daddy!" she chirped, clinging to her father's neck while Seto took a seat at his desk placing her in his lap.   
  
"That is all Nikushimi," said Seto, starting to type before starting a conversation with his daughter. "Where is your mother and brother pumpkin?"  
  
"Momma started talking to one of the women that just had a baby and Tanau is having fun running around in circles after a fly."  
  
"I see," said Seto."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What does this do?" asked Alaw, reaching out her childish hand to touch the monitor and in the process froze it. "Wow! COOL!" she shouted leaping from her father's lap and running around his office trying to freeze it; before running out of his office and into the building freezing almost everything that wasn't moving, including a few body parts.  
  
CHINA  
  
Arora climbed back onto one of her horses a burlap sack with the head of the werewolf as proof of his death. Ironically it had been the villagers who had sought her out; but the only way she could get the job would be if she brought back the head of the werewolf in his animal form. It had taken some doing but she had managed to discover a way to keep the beast in his animal form after death. She had experimented by cutting off various body parts starting with his fingers before discovering a way to cut off the body part without it turning back into a human.   
  
She sighed and set the horse at a gallop and hurried out to a lake so she could bathe and get the blood from her clothing; before returning to village where she had left Gobaith in the care of the village females. The moment she reached a near by lake she climbed off her horse and stripped from her clothes before diving into the ice cold water. She swam a few laps in the water so she could get the smell and feel of blood off of her body. When she finally felt clean enough she climbed from the water and onto a boulder so she could clean the blood from her clothing. When she had finally cleaned the blood from her clothing she pulled it back on and quickly got on her way back to the village. The sooner she got back the sooner she could see her daughter.  
  
Arora sniffed the air as she slowly got closer to the village, she could smell burning wood and what smelled like burning flesh. She got the horse into a run and felt herself start to panic when she got closer to the village; she saw the smoke billow up above the trees and urged the horse to go faster.   
  
The moment she reached the village she was greeted with the site of burning houses and already burning bodies. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and immediately panic set in. Where was Gobaith? Was she okay? Arora started tearing through the rubble of every house and every building. She was crying hysterically being unable to find her daughter, her own flesh and blood. What was worse was that she couldn't even smell her baby girl.   
  
"Where are you?!" demanded Arora, has she tore through the town. "Where are you Gobaith?! Gobaith! GOBAITH!" When Arora finally found her the little girl's crumpled body was beneath the body of one of the older women's bodies hidden from the chest up. "Oh thank the gods," whispered Arora, moving the woman's body to get to her daughter, hope starting to reform in her chest. But as quickly as it had formed it even quickly went away. For the moment the woman's body was removed Arora was left holding the headless body of her only daughter. "No," whispered Arora, her entire body shaking as she cradled the headless corpse to her body. "No, no, no!" Arora continued to sob her wails rising to an inhuman level and terrifying the forest animals that were still in the area.  
  
Vampire Palace  
  
Seto and Yami were busy training, since Yami was still peeved that, dream or not, he had still left himself wide open to becoming weak. So of course what else could he do but beat the crap out of his advisor and friend. Yami still couldn't believe that Seto, the Ice Lord, had actually gotten married and had not one but two brats with his chosen hunter female. While Yami had to admit, though not to anyone's face, the woman was strong and Seto's perfect compliment being a wielder of fire and a powerful mage in her own right, Seto had been one of the vampires that had had a reason for hating the humans as much as Yami. The humans had raped and murdered Seto's mother before his eyes.   
  
"You're mind seems distracted my king," said Seto, watching Yami wipe away some blood from an already healing wound.   
  
"Does it?" asked Yami, not really paying attention.  
  
"Indeed," said Seto, nodding. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were having a hard time dealing with the absence of your queen."  
  
"She should be grateful I still want her in my bed after her leaving me all the time!" snapped Yami, his fury rising to unstable heights. "The damn bitch haunts my dreams when I sleep and haunts them when I am awake!"  
  
"I kinda figured that when I smelled you on my children," smirked Seto.   
  
"Do not start with me Ice Lord!"  
  
Seto smirked knowing that the female slayer was in trouble with his king he could become dangerous if she didn't give into him as well. Still if what his mate said was true the hunter female was in love with the Vampire King and just can't handle that fact and the fact that he treated her like a possession. The woman however, was a possession she would be treated better then most vampire females as the queen and carrier of Yami's heir. Seto's mate was a remarkable woman and for someone of human blood she had gotten a great deal of respect amongst his people. Then again maybe it was because she was HIS mate and if anyone harmed her he would kill them.   
  
"Your female must not think you are that good in bed," said Seto, slowly and deliberately. "After all if she thought you were good in bed then she wouldn't always be running off."  
  
The reaction of his king was exactly what he wanted; Yami charged and the next five hours they didn't talk instead they spared and got some serious practice done like before when their women hadn't been in the picture.   
  
Later that Night  
  
Seto stumbled into the bedroom he shared with his wife; he smiled behind the blood that was trickling down along his eyes when he saw his wife brushing out his daughter's hair.   
  
"Seto!" cried his wife, hurrying over to him and taking in his bloody appearance. "What happened to you?!"  
  
"Nothing," said Seto, kissing her mouth briefly. "I just got into a sparing match with our king."  
  
"You never came back from a sparing match this bad!"  
  
"I know," said Seto, smirking. "This is how I normally ended up after a sparing match with him before Arora. How are you princess?" he asked turning to his daughter.  
  
"Daddy why are you bleeding?" the little girl asked clutching the raggedy stuffed cat.   
  
"No reason princess," said Seto ruffling her hair.  
  
"Daddy," whined the little girl trying to smoother her hair out again with one hand. "You messed up my hair."  
  
"Sorry, sweetie," said Seto straightening up and wincing.   
  
"Seto," began Pernia.   
  
Daddy are you hurt?" asked Alaw.  
  
"Not really," said Seto, taking a seat on the bed.  
  
"Alaw," said Pernia, turning to the little girl. "I think it is time for bed."  
  
"Okay mommy," said Alaw, before climbing onto the bed and hugging her father giving him a kiss and placing her stuffed cat into his arms. "I love you daddy."  
  
Then the girl skipped off to bed.  
  
China  
  
Arora stood there holding the torch watching the abandoned field light up with several funeral fires as they burned into the night burning the villagers; dropping the torch into the small bucket of water she stumbled away from the scene blinded by tears, soot, blood, and grime. She stopped at the edge of the stream and stripped from her blood soaked uniform and dove into the water swimming into the middle before resurfacing and began to scrub at her skin until it was pink. She could smell it though, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the smell of their blood off of her; the blood of the people she was supposed to protect and failed to do so. The blood of her own daughter; she was covered in her daughter's smell. She started scrubbing until her skin became raw and blood began to trickle down from her arms; it was then that the tears and sobs come. She was consumed by grief and guilt they were all consuming and as the moon rose high in the sky; she was still there, in the river, trying to wash away the smell of death and blood from her skin.  
  
TBC 


	9. Wishing for Heaven and Getting Hell

Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia 8  
Wishing for Heaven and Getting Hell   
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.  
  
Mai lay in bed groaning from the heat and delirium of the fever; the cool wet cloth that Joey had placed on his head before going out to hunt was starting to dry up and get warm, if Joey didn't return then her delirium would get worse. Still even from over a mile away Joey could sense his mate's pain and fever he finished his meal quickly and rushed back to he inn dipping the cloth back into the water and placing it gently on her forehead.  
  
"It's okay my sweet," said Joey, getting into bed with her and stroking her cheek. "I am here, I am here."  
  
Joey lay there besides her all night not knowing what was going on in her mind; not knowing that she was being dragged into the past when Joey meet a woman named Dawn Dickinson: a woman he would use and then destroy not knowing that years later he would meet a daughter of her blood and he would fall in love with her.   
  
Dream  
  
Dawn Dickinson walked along the dark deserted stone streets a dark cape of blood red hide the dark purple gown and the cape's hood hide her face from prying eyes, the only thing that was visible was a few strands of platinum blonde hair. She had to hurry to the meeting she had already been running late and she had promised her cousin, Van Helsing she would be there. She was hurrying so fast that she didn't notice a tall blonde stranger running into the street blood coating his mouth. He didn't notice her either, or perhaps he did and just wanted to make it seem like an accident; either way they ran into each other with the male on top.  
  
"I am sorry," said the young male, getting to his feet and helping the younger woman up. "My name is Joesph Wheeler and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you." Said the male bowing down low and taking her hand and kissing it lightly.  
  
"My name," said Dawn. "Is Dawn Dickinson. You seem to be bleeding sir."  
  
"Ah no," said Joey, wiping away his lips. "I had some trouble at one of the local brothels."  
  
"Oh," said Dawn, not quite believing him.  
  
"May I escort you somewhere?" asked the male smiling seductively.  
  
"No, no thank you," said Dawn. "My cousin's house is not far from here."  
  
"Then I bid you good night m'lady," said the male, before disappearing into shadows of the night.  
  
Mai watched the scene change again and it seemed to have taken a few years later. The woman Dawn stood in front of her daughter a girl with long black hair and purple eyes. She glared at the blonde haired vampire that stood before her a dearranged smirk on his face.  
  
"You bastard," she snarled. "How dare you play me for a fool!"  
  
"It was so easy," said Joey, slowly. "All I had to do was kill your husband and play the loving, caring friend and then you were all to easy to bring into my web."  
  
"I will hate you forever!"  
  
"Good thing forever for you is about to end."  
  
"My daughters will kill you."  
  
"With every new girl born I will kill the mother."  
  
"One day you will learn what it is like to love and she will leave you broken and destroyed."  
  
"Doubtful," said Joey, smirking before killing the woman by driving his fist through her chest and pulling out her heart.  
  
End Dream  
  
Mai lay there tears sliding down her face unable to believe what she had just seen; Joey sighed and licked her tears wincing when she jerked away from his touch.  
  
Vampire Castle  
  
Yami sat on his throne not really paying too much attention to the argument happening between Earth Lord Bakura and Ice Lord Seto. Their mates were rolling their eyes heavenward trying not to beat them both senseless. He sighed seeing the two couples so close to each other caused an ache in his heart and remember the brief times he had spent with Arora. The woman was a bitch yet he loved her and found her uppity attitude oh so very attractive and alluring. He smiled ruefully remembering the dream he had had of Arora how she willing allowed him to tie her down and enjoyed it. If only it were real, oh well no matter, next time he meet her he wouldn't settle for tying her down and having his way with her just once or twice; he would shackle her down and have her all night.  
  
He sighed and shook his head if he continued down this path he would have problems.  
  
"That is enough," said Yami, getting to his feet. "I have had it with your bickering. Where the fuck is my woman?!"  
  
Seto was about to respond when two giggling, shrieking children ran into the room dripping wet with suds still dripping from the hair and body close behind them ran their nannies. The girl, Alaw, crawled up Seto's leg and wrapped her arms around his neck pecking him on the cheek while his son started drying himself off with his mother's skirt.  
  
"Daddy," said the girl.  
  
"What is it Alaw?" he asked, sighing and casting a glare at the nannies who flinched under his gaze.  
  
"Will you have a tea party with me and my dollies?"  
  
Before Seto could respond there was a knock at the door and a second later a guard walked in.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yami, as the female knelt before him. "There is a package here for you my king."  
  
"Bring it in," said Yami.  
  
The young woman nodded and left the throne room when she returned carrying a wicker basket the smell of blood filled the room. The three vampires exchanged an unreadable look to the three women in the room; the moment the servant girl placed the basket at his feet she left quickly and silently. Yami lifted the lid and saw the head of a little girl within it; curious he picked it up and saw his own eyes staring back at him.  
  
"No," he whispered, noticing a note he picked it up and saw the word 'DAUGHTER' written in the child's blood and a fury rose within him both at Arora and at the person that had sent him the package, he had to find Arora and find her now.  
  
TBC


	10. Vampires in Egypt

Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia 9  
Angels and Vampires  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.  
  
Brandon Caral was a regular worker at Kaiba Corps. He worked on the same floor that Ice Lord Seto's main office building; the Vampire Lord has surprisingly lightened up a bit after his mating to the former Hunter, much to the displeasure of his secretary, and he had lightened up even more when his mate gave birth to his children: two twins that were cute has buttons and could cause more mischief then a group of foxes.  
  
He had no sooner thought about the twins then they burst out of the elevator and started running around the office and into cubicles hugging people, saying things like : "I love you" and "You are doing a very good job", and sometimes they even stayed long enough to talk to them about kid stuff. He was more then a little surprised when the daughter jumped onto his lap and hugged him hard enough to nearly crack a few ribs and started talking about random things.  
  
"You know my daddy loves my mommy," said the girl bouncing up and down on his knee.  
  
"I am sure he does," said Brandon, absentmindedly.  
  
"They wrestle every night!"  
  
Brandon shifted nervously in his seat and tried not to let his mind drift into the adult definition of that.  
  
"Did you know that when they kiss it looks like Daddy is eating her face and that sometimes he likes to bit her neck!"  
  
"Um," said Brandon, the girl was starting to go more into her parents' love life then he really wanted to know.  
  
"When I get older will you marry me?" asked Alaw, out of thin air.  
  
The entire office got silent has everyone looked into the cubicle of Brandon. The sound of a throat clearing caught his attention and he looked up into the icy blue eyes of his boss.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba," greet Brandon, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
  
"Mr. Caral," responded Seto coldly. "I would like to see you in my office. Now."  
  
Arashi and Bakura had been sent to look into a lead of a rebel base settled in Egypt, a country in which it is rumored that King Yami's lineage began. They rode white stallions across the cooling desert sands as the sun god dipped low in the horizon casting shadows filled with a sinister intent. They pulled their horses to a stop at the opening of a pyamid that looked as if it had been opened recently yet there was no sign that workers had been there or still were; though the smell of old blood was thick in the air that even with her human nose Arashi could smell it and feel the grief.  
  
"Do you think that the renegades came across the workers and slaughtered them before cleaning up any traces of them?" asked Arashi, pulling the veil down from her nose now that the wind had died down.  
  
"That is the only possible explanation," said Bakura gruffly, feeling the all too familiar feeling of blood lust rise within him.  
  
"Are you alright love?" asked Arashi, placing a worried hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes," said Bakura, after awhile. "I am fine just old habits rising up."  
  
"Do you need refreshing?" asked Arashi, offering him her wrist a gesture she had made time and time again to him.  
  
"No my love," said Bakura, lowering her hand the last time he had taken blood from her it had nearly killed her because the sweetness and purity of her blood had nearly driven him to madness and in the end left him with a feeling of guilt like he had broken some sacred oath. "I do not wish the events of the path to repeat itself.  
  
"Come then," said Arashi, climbing off her horse. "We have rodents to exterminate."  
  
Bakura smirked, "sounds like fun."  
  
Together the two of them descended the stairs into the main part of the pyramid.  
  
"It is far too quite," said Arashi, after several minutes of walking down a long narrow pathway in silence. "I don't like this at all."

Bakura sniffed the air no one was here and probably hadn't been for a week; he growled a week ago they had been sent here. There was a leak in the operation and the only other four people in the room were Ice Lord Seto and his lady, Fire Lady Pernia, the king and his younger brother. Yet neither of them seemed like someone that would betray the plan; and certainly not the king.  
  
"I think this place as been abandoned because I believe they were informed in advanced."  
  
"But who would know about our plans!"  
  
Bakura sighed and shook his head he had no idea but he wondered if the bitch of a secretary that worked for Kaiba had something to do with; he wouldn't put it past the whore she had been trying for months to get the Ice Lord into her bed.  
  
"Oh my God," whispered Arashi, breaking into Bakura's thoughts.  
  
"What is it?" asked Bakura turning to look at his mate and then focusing his eyes on what she had been focused on. "What the hell," he whispered.  
  
Yami leapt from branch to branch, he could smell his mate's scent in the air but it wasn't really her scent it seemed almost tainted by some dark presence. He frowned and sped up intent on getting to her  
  
Author's Notes: I was going to make this chapter longer but I think this is a good spot to end it at.


	11. Loving is to Live, Living is to Love

Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia 10  
Loving is to Live, Living is to Love   
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.  
DOUBLE LEMON!  
  
Arashi was having trouble accepting the fact that the humanity she so prized was not what she was; she was human alright just not full human there was another blood that ran through her veins, angelic blood. She frowned and ran her hands through her hair while her mate and lover slept by her side. Angels and Vampires were enemies and now that knew about her heritage she wondered if she was perhaps breaking some code she had no knowledge about. Movement beside her caught her attention and she glanced down and saw Bakura sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What is wrong love?" he asked his throat rumbling with a slow and delicate purr of comfort. "Are you worried about the Angelic blood flowing through your veins?"  
  
"What will the others think?" she whispered, voicing her main concern: the loss of the friends and family she had come to close to grasping.  
  
"They won't love you any less then they do now," said Bakura, tipping her chin so she would look into his eyes. Blood does not cause us to hate each other with every fiber of our being." Bakura stated kissing her forehead. "It takes so much more then that to cause such hatred that you fear, love. For us it would take something much greater to cause hatred like: the murder of our mate or kids, the injury of them, or something else along those lines. Besides, even if they do hate you for the blood within your veins know this; I will never hate you and there is nothing you could do to cause such hatred. For to hate you is to hate myself."  
  
"Thank you Bakura," whispered Arashi, nuzzling her face into his neck and pressing her lips against it tenderly.  
  
Bakura groan when he felt her lips trailing kisses down his smooth cool skin. It had been awhile since they had had their last intimate encounter and he could still smell the doubt and fear on her body and within the time of one second decided the best thing to do for her at the moment was to get rid of the fear and make her realize that he really did love her and nothing would ever change that. He slowly lowered her to the ground and started kissing her face tenderly trailing his mouth down to her neck; he stopped at her pulse point and pressed the tip of his tongue against it feeling the pounding of her heart. He slowly enclosed his mouth over the area and pierced her flesh; he smirked when he heard her sharp intake of breath has he lapped up her sweet, intoxicating blood. Her hands slid up into his hair and she groaned at the arousing feeling of him drinking her blood to sustain him.  
  
Arashi ran her hands through his wild platinum blonde hair and sighed in pleasure at the feeling of her love's mouth latched onto her neck. She gasped when she felt his hands slide up her body and start ripping at her top while his mouth released her neck and started a slow grueling process down her body to her chest. She gasped when she felt his mouth take in her breast and suckle on it gently before switching to the other breasts. Her toes curled and dug slightly into the sheet beneath them has he continued to kiss his way down her smoother stomach slipping his tongue into her navel. She moaned and tightened her grip on his hair when his hands ran over her hips. She groaned and arched her back off of the sheet pressing her stomach towards his face while his talented hands wondered towards the button on her jeans and he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her eager to get to what he really wanted deep down.  
  
Bakura chuckled when he heard her groan and smiled when she arched her back again so he could slide the jeans from her body. He smirked when he realized she wasn't wearing anything what so ever beneath her jeans and snaked his tongue in between her folds becoming delighted in the response he received from her.  
  
"Bakura!" she gasped jerking up and looking down at him her eyes wide and her mouth dropping open slightly.  
  
"Hhmm?" asked Bakura, who refused to move from his spot but instead moved lower and this time drew some blood with his canines.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I know," said Bakura, kissing her lips briefly before pulling away and going back to her neck his hands tearing at her shirt.  
  
When Bakura had disposed of her shirt he moved his mouth down to her breast and sucked heavily on it eager to taste her skin. Her skin heated when his hands trailed down her sides to her hips and pushed her pants down past her hips while his mouth trailed kisses down her body and licked at her skin. Stopping at her belly button briefly to lick her belly button before moving lower sliding his tongue in between her folds and slipping his tongue into her core; Arashi moaned and arched her hips into his face while her hands dug into the sheets.  
  
Bakura chuckled to himself and pulled away seconds before her orgasm and undid his pants before lowering himself on top of her and inside her. Arashi groaned and arched her back into his hips to match him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for them to come to an orgasm and when they did they lay their in each other's arms and Bakura allowed his mate to feel the love he felt for her throughout the remaining night.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Mai blinked a few times before rolling over onto her stomach and turned around to catch a glimpse of Joey asleep in a chair beside her bed. Her mind flashed as images of her family's past rushed through her mind and she lunged from her bed feeling herself charged and ready to go. Joey's eyes opened when he felt his body being thrown onto the floor.  
  
"Mai," said Joey. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"You bastard," she snarled. "You murdered her! You killed her! How could you and not tell me?!"  
  
"I am sorry," said Joey. "That was a long time ago before I meet you. I want so much to forget it."  
  
"I hate you," whispered Mai, tears falling from the corners of her eyes and onto Joey's cheek. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"  
  
"I know," whispered Joey, cupping her cheek I wish it hadn't happened but I can't change the past no matter how much I want to. Please forgive me."  
  
"No," whispered Mai. "I hate you so much."  
  
Joey sighed and pulled her down into his embrace and every time she struggled against his embrace he tightened his grip on her. "I love you," he whispered over and over again. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. When you were wounded I was so worried I would have to change you even though I didn't want to loose you. Please stay with me I don't think I could live without you."  
  
After awhile Mai's sobs calmed down and she lay there in silence her head resting against his chest under his chin. "I love you," she whispered softly. "Promise me promise me you won't eve leave me or lie to me again."  
  
"I promise when your strength is back, completely back I will tell you everything that happened to me before I meet you."  
  
"Don't leave anything out," she whispered her voice harsh and cold. "Because if you do and I find out I will leave you and never return."  
  
"Agreed," whispered Joey, kissing the top of her head. "Agreed."  
  
Palace Training Wings  
  
Seto and Pernia stood a few feet away from each other each were holding a sword and wearing baggy pants; but while Seto was shirtless his mate was wearing a sports bra. The two mates slowly began to circle each other looking for an opening, Pernia saw one and lunged forward dodging when her husband lunged for her and catching him in the leg cutting him which immediately began to heal.  
  
"You are getting better love," said Seto, backing up and fingering the rip in his pants. "I am impressed."  
  
"You should be you trained me after all," said Pernia, moving forward for another blow.  
  
Seto smirked and decided he would have fun with his mate he stood there and waited for her to get close before stepping aside and grabbing the wrist that held her sword he brought it to her chest and yanking her against his own chest proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist and latch onto her other wrist in an iron grip. "Let's say that we have a little wager my sweet," said Seto, kissing her briefly.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Pernia, grinding her rare against him.  
  
"We shall play a little game."  
  
"I am listening," said Pernia. "What do you have in mind?"  
  
"For every scratch we receive we must remove an article of clothing."  
  
"But you only have one article of clothing on," pointed at Pernia. "And I have two."  
  
"Very well," said Seto moving his hand up and ripping her sports bra off. "That makes us even."  
  
"Hardly," said Pernia laughing which turned into a groan when she felt his hands slide over her naked skin. "I thought you wanted to train tonight."  
  
"I changed my mind," said Seto trailing his mouth down her body.  
  
"I can live with that," said Pernia has he threw her onto the mat.  
  
"Good," said Seto straddling her hips and placing his arms on either side of her face while his hands ran through her hair.  
  
Seto and Pernia locked lips and started wrestling with their tongues inside her mouth while her arms wrapped around his body and her nails dug into the back of his shoulders. He drew back and hiss down at her his eyes flashing blood when the scent of his blood filled the air. He smirked and licked her nose while she forced him to roll over onto his back so she was straddling his hips. Pernia stretched her upper body so her breasts where in his face and cupped one of them and offered it to him which he gladly accepted and pulled her chest closer to his chest.  
  
Pernia opened her mouth and cried out in pleasure feeling his tongue lap at her breast while his mouth sucked on it eagerly. She gasped when she felt his hands slide down her body into the pants and grabbed hold of her firm ass squeezing it. Pernia squealed and jerked back causing him to scrape his fangs against the delicate skin of her breast. His eyes flashed red again for longer and he pulled her back down to his mouth and licked at her blood covered skin. She moaned above him her chest arching into his mouth while her hands gripped his arms.  
  
They rolled over again and Pernia cried out when Seto moved down her body trailing hot kisses over her stomach and ripping her pants from her body.  
  
"Seto," said Pernia, her eyes heavy with lust. "If you destroy my clothes how am I going to get back without anyone knowing?"  
  
"You will see," said Seto, burying his nose into her mound and licking it tenderly smirking when he heard her moans and felt her thrusting hips meet his mouth.  
  
Seto continued to lick at her core until she came spilling her juices into his mouth and causing him to pull back licking his lips that had formed into an arrogant smirk. He moved back to her lips and placed a sweet kiss on her lips pulling away and moving to her neck before rolling over and onto his back. They kissed and slowly and Pernia moved her hands down his body to burn his pants off of him.  
  
"Woman," he snapped.  
  
"Hey if I am going to have to get back to our wing naked so are you," smirked Pernia.  
  
Seto chuckled and kissed her again moving his mouth to her forehead before thrusting into her body with one smooth thrust. Pernia cried out and arched her body into his hips and moaned when she felt his length fill her. They continued to thrust enjoying the pleasureful companion of each other. When it was over they lay there on the mats wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"Come on," said Pernia hitting his arm. "We have to get outta here before some else comes in and sees us."  
  
"Not like they won't know what we did anyways," muttered Seto getting to his feet and pulling his mate with him.  
  
"So beloved," said Pernia wrapping her arms around him. "How are we going to get back to our wing without anyone seeing us?"  
  
"Like this," said Seto and the scenery faded away to black and when it cleared they were in their bedroom.  
  
"Useful," said Pernia while they climbed into bed. "But why didn't you use this before?"  
  
"No need," said Seto shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Good night Seto," chuckled Pernia snuggling into his arms.  
  
"Night Human," said Seto chuckling. "Ow."  
  
Pernia just laughed before falling asleep.  
  
TBC


	12. Welcome Home

Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia 11  
Welcome Home   
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.   
  
"Well?!" he demanded, shaking her slightly to get her attention. "Why didn't you tell me I was a father?!"

"You never seemed to want a child," whispered Arora pathetically. "Besides I am sure your people wouldn't be too thrilled with their king having a child with a half breed freak. Who also used to be second in command to Lady Isis who lead the Hunters against your kind and who still does!"  
  
"My people are eager to have you seating be my side has my queen," whispered Yami, into her ear. "Besides did I not tell you at our last encounter that I wanted to have you carry my children."  
  
"It's over Yami," said Arora flatly, jerking away from his arms and moving to get her clothing. "Get over it and move on."  
  
Yami snarled angrily and grabbed hold of her arm, swinging her around to face him and glaring into her eyes roughly grabbing her face. "It is not over woman," he spat jerking her head to the side revealing her delicate throat to him. "You still bare my mark," he snapped running a finger down her throat where he had bitten her. "And you will continue to bare my mark until I say other wise. I guarantee my dear," he said lifting her chin up to stare into his eyes. "I will not say otherwise."  
  
"Why not?" asked Arora, a challenge in her voice.  
  
"Because," answered Yami, not wanting to admit the truth to her.  
  
"Because why Yami?!" she persisted, not wanting to let the subject go.  
  
"Because," repeated Yami, biting his lower lip deciding to let her know the truth about why he didn't want to let her go, to let them go. "Because, I love you Arora, I love you with all my heart."  
  
"What?" whispered Arora, not believing her ears.  
  
"I love you Arora," continued Yami getting down on his knees. "I love you with all my heart. If you leave me I will go insane and kill everything and everyone on this planet until there is only you and me left. I would give you my heart on a silver platter if you asked me too. I would give you my kingdom if it meant you would stay by my side for all eternity."  
  
"You love me," whispered Arora, dropping to her own knees has she stared into his beautiful purple eyes.  
  
"Yes," whispered Yami, cupping her cheek. "I am not really angry about the child I just wish you would have told me; so I could have protected you both."  
  
Arora threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his own. "I love you," whispered Arora, the moment they hit the ground. "Take me Yami. Take me now."  
  
"With pleasure," whispered Yami, rolling them onto the ground and running his hands through her hair kissing her neck, slowly striping out of his clothing so he could join her in naked pleasure.  
  
When it was all said and done Yami put his clothes on save for his jacket, which he wrapped around his queen, then grabbing her weapons and cradling her in his arms he took off towards the palace and to their new future.   
  
"HE IS BRINGING HER BACK!" screamed Haria storming into the abandoned church.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Nikushimi, looking up with blood dripping from her lips from the body she was straddling.  
  
"Yami is bringing that BITCH back!" she shrieked smashing one of the stained glass mirrors.  
  
"What did you expect? He is after all obsessed with her, not to mention he has been searching for her for the past two years now."  
  
"I want her out of the picture and driven mad with insanity!"   
  
"I wouldn't mind driving the pretty little half breed insane," said Nikushimi, finishing off her meal. "But our "king" would be oh so upset if we killed drove her to madness."  
  
"Not unless we make her believe he is cheating on her," said Haria slowly. "That is after all the greatest way to get anyone with vampire blood driven to insanity is to make him or her believe his or her mate is cheating on him or her."  
  
"You want the little girl to believe he is cheating on her with you. Correct?"  
  
"Of course, who else? I still remember when she made me look like a fool in front of him."  
  
Nikushimi burst into peels of laughter.  
  
"What?!" demanded Haria.  
  
"I can't believe it! You are in love with the king!"  
  
"I am not in love with him!"  
  
"Right," chuckled Nikushimi.  
  
Nikushimi knew the other female was in love with the king she was reacting the same way Nikushimi had reacted when she found out Seto had mated and sire two children with the witch-woman Pernia. The children should have been hers and she should be the one to share Seto's bed. She snarled and snapped the head off the corpse.  
  
"Thinking about Kaiba's wore again?" mocked Haria.  
  
"And his brats that should have belonged to me!"  
  
"Why not drive her insane the same way?"  
  
"You forget she is not a vampire," scorned Nikushimi.  
  
"Then why not create a way for Kaiba to turn her into one," said Haria.  
  
"What good would that do?"  
  
"She prides herself on being human," said Haria. "And Seto probably doesn't want to turn her vampire...."  
  
"So," finished Nikushimi. "If he turns her into one she would feel betrayed."  
  
"Now you are getting it."  
  
The two females exchanged a cruel smirk and then they started to laugh eagerly for all the trouble they would cause.  
  
Arora awoke to find herself wrapped in Yami's arms; she turned her body slightly and saw Yami still asleep.  
  
"Must have tired him out," chuckled Arora, carefully slipping from his embrace. "Must have really tired him out if he didn't even feel me slipping out of his embrace."  
  
With a sigh Arora made her way into the bathroom and slipped into the warm water that was kept warm by coals hidden deep within the palace and fed constantly by heated water spouts. She couldn't get over how good it felt to be pampered by the soft water of Yami's bath, so unlike the cold coarse water of the rivers and lakes she normally bathed in. Reaching for a rag she wiped away the dried blood and stick mess that had been their love making.  
  
That made her stop dead and lower herself deeper into the water up to her nose. Later on after her bath she and Yami would have to seat down and talk about their future. She smiled maybe they could have another kid together. A kid that would be based more off a relationship of love then a relationship of lust. That would be nice, to raise a child with Yami. She dipped her head into the water, getting it wet before she remerged and reached for the shampoo to clean her hair of the leaves, dirt, and twigs which were immediately washed away into the drainage pipes.  
  
When she had finished washing up she began to towel off and completely unaware of what was going on inside the bedroom she shared with Yami.  
  
Yami awoke to pounding on his bedroom door and looked around feeling disoriented from suddenly being awakened from a deep sleep. He got up and slipped back into his pants going to open the door.  
  
"Haria," he said in surprise watching the woman shove past him into the bedroom. The only thing he could see her wearing was a trench coat and it wasn't much of one either because it barely covered her ass. "What do you want Haria I thought I banished you from my presence two years ago for attacking my queen."  
  
"She wasn't your queen then," corrected Haria. "She was just your whore."  
  
"She is my queen now Haria and you will be respectful of that fact."  
  
Haria smiled sweetly at him and moved forward hearing the girl in the bathroom getting out of the bath and making her way towards the bedroom. Haria wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and before he could respond she latched her lips onto his and took her trench coat off revealing her naked body underneath.  
  
Arora walked into the room and froze when she saw Yami kissing a very familiar woman. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly it dawned on her that this was the same woman that had attacked her and accused her of stealing Yami two year ago.  
  
I love you.  
  
Those words echoed in her mind like thunder. What bullshit! All he had been telling her was bullshit! She slipped back into the bathroom and slipped into the bath again dipping her head below the water submerging herself in the water. Not wanting to come up.  
  
Pernia was walking down the hall towards her husband's office the leather skirt clinging to her hips and thighs while her blue blouse revealed a decent amount of cleavage. She knew that had anymore been shown Seto would be furious with her for drawing the attention of other men. He would probably be angry with her anyways for the leather skirt that was just long enough to stop an inch or two below her rare.  
  
She opened the door and slipped inside to find Nikushimi trying to seduce Seto but failing miserably.   
  
"I would very much appreciate it if you would get your hands off my mate," said Pernia, walking over to them and shoving Nikushimi aside to kiss a non-protesting Seto on the lips.  
  
"Pernia," said Seto, surprised but pleased to see his mate in the new outfit Mai had designed for her. "Where are our brats pet?"  
  
"I left them with your brother and his soon to be mate," said Pernia, pressing her lips against him again forgetting that Nikushimi was there. "It will be good practice for them for later."  
  
"Are you telling me something I don't know pet?"  
  
"I am telling you only what I have seen in a vision," said Pernia pulling away smiling.  
  
"How many children will they have?" asked Seto.  
  
"That is something I can not tell you," said Pernia smiling..  
  
"Very well," said Seto, moving back in for a kiss.  
  
"Dear," began Pernia, pulling away from him and sniffing slightly. "Before coming to bed tonight do take a shower that smell is annoying even for a human like me."  
  
"I planned too," smiled Seto.  
  
"Good," said Pernia, before turning to look at Nikushimi. "Don't you have a job to do?" she asked before tuning back to her husband. "Good news love."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She's returned."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
A knife came out of nowhere and Pernia cried out in pain has the dagger pierced her side and blood began to seep from the wound. "Ah!" cried Pernia softly clinging to Seto has he lowered her to the floor of the office and stared down at her.  
  
"Pernia?" he whispered, stroking her cheek gently. He became aware of a dark mist forming around her and he knew that it was death that had come to claim her. "You're dying," he whispered, not believing what he was seeing.  
  
"I know," whispered Pernia, her hand roaming up his arm and to the back of his head pulling him down to her neck. "Do it beloved."  
  
TBC


	13. Truthful Salvation

Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia 12  
Truthful Salvation  
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.   
  
Yami shoved Haria away from him and smacked her across the face, sending the female vampire across the room and crashing into a large mirror. He glared down at her, his anger surging through his entire body. He never should have let the woman come into his court when her mangled body had been carried into his throne room all those years ago. He had seen to her health and offered her a place in his court; now he saw her for what she truly was a traitorous snake.  
  
"You will leave my court and never return to it," said Yami, exiling her permanently from his site. "I should have sent you from my site, years ago when you first tried to attack my female."  
  
"Why do you care for her so much?" asked Haria, her sharp teeth flashing dangerously. "You never took such a shining to any female in your life."  
  
"That is none of your concern; now get out of my site."  
  
"This isn't over," snarled Haria, scrambling out of the room.  
  
"Yes, it is," smirked Yami heading into the bathroom in search of his mate. "Arora," he whispered looking around searching for his queen. He frowned when he didn't immediately see her in the room and took a few more steps into the bathing chambers. He saw something black floating in the water of the tub, curious he took a step forward and saw Arora seating at the bottom of the tub he could tell she wasn't breathing. "No!" he shouted leaping into the bath still in his pants and grabbed hold of her pulling her up for air. "Arora!" he shouted yanking her up from the water and shaking her slightly. "Come on baby," he whispered leaping the two of them out of the water and attempting to get some air into her lungs. "Please."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Arora finally rolled over and coughed up the water from her lungs. "Its okay," whispered Yami, running his hands through her hair. "Its okay your okay now."  
  
"Don't touch me," whispered Arora, her voice dead and devoid of all emotion.  
  
"What?" whispered Yami blinking in surprise.  
  
"How dare you," she whispered. "How dare you tell me you love me and kiss another."  
  
"Baby," said Yami, wrapping his arms around her and laying down on his aide. "It didn't happen the way you thought it did. I care nothing for her, she kissed me not the other way around."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" she asked her voice cold and unfeeling. "This wouldn't be the first time you have hurt me."  
  
Yami sighed and buried his nose into her neck, licking at her skin. "Then let me show you my true feelings," he whispered and bite down into her neck and forming a mind link with her.  
  
Mind Realm (for lack of a better word)  
  
Arora opened her blue eyes and looked around the darkened space; searching for an answer to where she was and where the man that claimed to love her was. "Where are you Yami?" she whispered. "Tell me, you."  
  
"I am here love," whispered Yami wrapping his arms around her slim form.  
  
Arora turned around and saw him in royal clothing. He wore semi-loose black pants and a black long sleeved jack with an elegant pin of his family over his heart; with a blood red sash going across his chest. There was a long elegant saber hanging at his side. A cape with blood red fabric underneath the black fabric was secured to his shoulders by golden notches with golden rope attached to it forming loops. A golden tiara encircled his brow and highlighted his magnificent hair and beautiful purple eyes. His hands were covered by white gloves that stood out sharply against the black jacket. She could barely breathe against the drumming of her heart in her chest.  
  
"Ya, Yami," she stammered.  
  
"Surprised love?" he asked, cupping her cheek and stroking it tenderly. "I knew you would be." He smirked and drew her into his arms kissing her mouth tenderly.  
  
"Yo, you look so, so different," she whispered.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," he chuckled, waving his hand and pointing to the mirror that appeared. "You have changed to and I must say that I don't know which form of yours looks more beautiful."  
  
Arora turned around in his arms and froze at what she saw. There before her eyes was her, yet at the same time it wasn't her at all. Her black hair was longer and more luxurious. Her body which had always been slim and curvy, though not has much has Mai's yet more then Tea's, was even more curvy and was clothed in a dress of a rich red velvet; lined with gold around the bodice and hem of the skirt and long flowing sleeves. A wide golden necklace encircled her throat and covered part of her neck to her shoulder blades.  
  
"I told you," whispered Yami, licking her cheek. "You are so beautiful. Would you like me to form the ultimate bond with you?"  
  
"The ultimate bond?"  
  
"Oh yes, my sweet," whispered Yami. "It will bind us for all eternity so we will never be apart again." Arora bit her lip and looked down at her skirt. "Besides," he whispered, tilting her head up and into his eyes. "It will prove that I love you with all my heart."  
  
"Fine," whispered Arora.  
  
Yami smirked and wrapped his arm around her and removed the necklace latching onto her neck.  
  
Real world  
  
Yami and Arora awoke in bed wrapped in each other's arms, closing their eyes they kissed each other sealing their new bond, forever.  
  
TBC


	14. Out of the Darkness and Into the Light

Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia 13  
Out of the Darkness and Into the Light   
Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.

LEMON

Two hours had passed since Yami had exiled Haria from his sight. He now sat at his throne; with his wife and younger brother on either side of him. His court of Lords and their mates were in attendance and they seemed more then pleased to see their King and Queen reunited. Tea, Tristan, and Serenity had returned from their mission in Germany with news about the revolt being settled peacefully there. Pernia was there with Seto's arms wrapped protectively around her as she got used to her new vampire body. The female had nearly been killed not too long ago and Seto had a feeling he knew who had tried to take his mate from him. Then again most people knew who it probably was seeing how Nikushimi had gone missing not long after the attack and transformation of Pernia.

Speaking of the woman her children were running around the throne room with long piece of red and blue colored gauze. He sighed and cradled his head in his hands listening to the brats laugh and weave their way amongst the adults creating a colored web.

"The moment the caffeine squad is finished we can get on with this meeting," said Yami dryly, hiding the jealousy in his voice. Seto, the Ice Lord, was never one to miss things and had his children quickly leave the room so the meeting could get underway. "Have there been anymore sightings of the rebel force?" asked Yami, turning his attention to his Lords. "Or have you all managed to wipe them out?"

The males exchange innocent looks while their mates' rolls their eyes heavenwards.

"There is one small band of rebel forces," said Pernia, softly. "We believe them to be the first group formed. It is also possible that they are the first rebel group composed of the main leaders."

"Aside from suspecting Haria and Nikushimi are their any others that you would suspect of leading the rebellion?" asked Yami.

"No my king," said Seto.

"Keith," said Pernia softly.

"Huh?" asked Seto looking down at his wife, who even has a newly turned vampire was still very petite.

"Keith is also a traitor," said Pernia firmly.

Seto tilted her face to look up at him and studied her eyes; there was a message in their depths and he frowned, he would ask her about it later. He knew his mate would never lie to him, in fact, he wondered if she even had it in her to lie to him. His king stared down at them and a slow understanding seemed to come over him has if he understood what Pernia wasn't saying. Something had gone down between Keith and Pernia and whatever it was it couldn't have been good. There was a scuffle in the hall and Yami shoot to his feet while the Lords pushed their women behind them.

The entire group waited anxiously for whatever it was in the hall to show themselves and their intentions. Finally the doors flew open and the two guards flew through the air; their bodies curled protectively around the bodies of the two children.

"Mahado! Karim!" shouted Yami, seeing two of his best guards nearly torn to shreds.

"Tanau! Alaw!" screamed the children's mother, moving forward.

"Lady Pernia!" shouted Mahado, jumping to his feet the unmoving body of Alaw cradled in his arms. "Stay there!"

Before Pernia could respond a whistling sounded through the air and Seto moved quickly and threw himself on top of his mate pinning her to the stone ground has a silver shred shot through the air.

"Mahado!" shouted Yami, turning to his guards. "Who did this?!"

Mahado opened his mouth to respond but stopped when the familiar scent invaded his nostrils and he drew the child protectively against him and growled at the door has two female forms appeared from the smoke. Seto and Yami snarled at the new comers their nails becoming claws. Haria and Nikushimi entered the throne room; their bodies covered in the blood of the children, several guards, and even some of the human servants.

"What did you do to children bitch?!" demanded Pernia, after she and Seto had gotten back on their feet.

"Those fucking half breeds deserved to die," said Nikushimi lightly licking the blood from her fingers. "Their blood tastes so sweet."

Pernia's eyes flashed dangerously and she flashed her newly acquired fangs at the female, the one that had tried to steal her mate, the one that had tried to kill her children. Nikushimi's smirk faded away when she saw the dark look in the other woman's eyes along with her fangs. She was left with no doubt in her mind that the Ice Lord had changed the woman into a vampire. Pernia gathered a ball of fire into her hands and shot it straight at the other female; Nikushimi hissed and threw a ball of water at it causing them to neutralize.

The other vampires began to move away allowing the two females plenty of room to fight. Rule number one, even in the vampire world, never get between a mother and the person that harmed her offspring. The two females circled each other slowly each looking for an opening. Nikushimi attacked first and lunged forward drawing her hand back and throwing water at Pernia. The latter of which jumped up wards into the air and landed behind Nikushimi. Before the other woman could turn around Pernia swiftly formed a blade of fire and sliced her head off.

"Silly bitch," said Pernia smoothly. "Didn't anyone tell you? Never, ever, touch my children again." She laughed slightly at the humor. "Not that you will be able to do it."

"You did good love," said Seto, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Pernia just leaned back into his chest and smiled her free hand resting on his wrist. "Where is the king and queen?" she asked realizing that the two of them were missing.

"Haria, took the distraction of your and Pernia's fight to sneak attack Arora," said Seto, kissing her forehead. "The two of them are going at it in another room and Yami is of course watching the entire thing. Just waiting for his chance to take Arora and make her his rightful queen."

"I have a feeling an heir will be created tonight."

"Good," said Joey. "Good."

"Yeah," said Malik grinning. "We could use some more brats running around this palace."

Elsewhere

Arora threw a punch which landed directly on Haria's face sending the female crashing into a wall, tearing a tapestry from its hooks. Haria sprung to her feet and launched at Arora again this time latching onto her stomach and sending the two of them skidding across the floor. Yami watched with mild interest has his mate threw Haria over her and into another wall. Arora flipped onto her feet and turned around ducking just in time for a dagger to miss her heart.

'She is really starting to piss me off,' thought Arora, grabbing another dagger in mid air. 'And that is not a good thing.' Arora's eyes narrowed when she caught a familiar scent on the air, a very familiar scent. 'That blood,' she thought her nose twitching. 'That blood, is the blood of my daughter! She killed Gobaith!'

Arora snarled and her eyes darkened to a dangerous shade of red. Arora moved forward slowly walking on all fours with a cat like grace. Haria was watching her with interest the younger vampire, Arora, began to slowly circle Haria.

"I should have known," said Haria watching her amused. "You really are an animal at heart."

"And you should know," said Arora, her words flowing off of her tongue like silk. "You did after all murder my daughter."

"There is no proof that I murdered your bastard child," said Haria, her lips raises in a sneer.

"You forget," said Arora coldly. "I am half vampire and I can smell my daughter's blood on you."

Haria growled when Arora lunged at the woman knocking them both to the ground. Yami watched the two women fight and sniffed the air delicately taking in the soft scent of blood. His nose rose in slight distaste, his mate was right there was the smell of young blood on the other woman. The blood was a lovely and intoxicating mixture of his blood with his woman's along with a slight trace of another scent. He heard a scream and glanced down and watched his mate slam her fist into the chest of the other woman and rip her heart out.

His body had an immediate reaction to seeing his mate kneeling their with her one hand resting on Haria's chest and the other one looking at the bleeding heart in fascination with the blood trickling down her arm. He smiled and crouched down behind her wrapping his arms around her and pressing her against his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her neck inhaling her scent and running his right over the front of her body groping her chest.

"Come love," he whispered sweetly into her ear. "Leave it be for the servants to take care of."

Arora turned around dropping it on the ground and wrapped her slim arms around his neck. "What do you have in mind?" she asked kissing his neck.

Yami scoped her up into his arms and smirked has he stood up; he gathered the shadows around them and within an instant they were in their bedroom. Yami gently placed her on the bed and then climbed in on top of her. Arora wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet and gently kiss. He pulled away and picked up her arm and licked away the blood of the other female vampire. She smiled at him and cupped his cheek stroking it with her finger.

"I love you," she whispered softly.

Yami smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently. "I have been waiting to hear those words come from your sweet lips. Because, I love you too my love."

Arora chocked back a sob and kissed him with all the pent up desire and passion she had. Yami's hands wrapped around her body and pressed them tighter together. His hands ran through her hair and nuzzled her neck while his hands slide down her body unzipping the dress she had been wearing. He pulled away and straddled her hips slowly pulling the dress down to reveal her naked upper body. Yami smiled and lowered himself to her chest to suck on her supple breasts. Arching her back Arora moaned and slipped her hands into his hair tightening her grip on him.

"Yami," she whispered before inhaling sharply has he nipped her skin harshly.

Yami's hands began to pull her dress down and off her hips leaving her naked for only him to see. "Beautiful," he whispered, kissing her stomach tenderly in hopes that his attention on her womb would somehow allow him to produce an heir with her. "You are so beautiful."

Arora smiled and reached up for him, pulling him down to her; they slowly began to stripe him of his uniform until he joined her in naked bliss. He slide his hand in between her legs and felt for her warmth and heat. He groaned at the feeling of how tight and wet she was; while she groaned at the feeling of his loving hands. They kissed again and one hand slipped down and joined his in between her legs; while her other hand slipped into his hair.

Slipping his fingers from her he grabbed her wrist and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it before settling himself firmly in between her hips. Her legs immediately went around his waist at the same moment he slid smoothly inside her body. She arched into him has he started the pace for them. Their movements were slow and smooth before speeding up to a fast pace of desire and eagerness. When was over they lay there wrapped in each other's arms feeling the final pleasures of the evening wash over them and drifted off into sleep.

TBC

Author's Notes: One more chapter and this story will be finished!


	15. Utopia at Last

Hunters at Midnight II: Utopia 14 Utopia at Last Author's Notes: You asked for it! You got it! The much anticipated sequel to "Hunters at Midnight!" This story takes place two years after the end of "Hunters" Yami while creating a Utopian world where Vampires, Humans and their children can live together in peace; is searching for the woman that stole his heart. The former Hunters know where she is and are refusing to tell the Vampire King and their mates and friends. However, what shaped the Vampires and their Human companions? Was it their past? Their family lineage? What? The heroes must delve into their past and resurface their memories in order to look for a better tomorrow. But not everyone is happy about this new Utopian Society that Yami is forging and will do anything to stop it from forming.  
Once again thanks to thank Sm-candy for giving me ideas for this story and letting me use the characters Rosalie, Dawn Dickinson, and Zelene Calvert. Also thanks to Zatken for her wonderful ideas.

A year had passed since peace, true peace had been achieved and Arora had given Yami another child. One that they had called Hope in the belief and desire that the Utopian society would last a very long time. The body of their late daughter had been recovered from where Arora had buried it and was transported in the family cemetery next to where Rosalie was buried who had been murdered a month after Haria and Nikushimi had been killed.

Arora and Pernia were finding it interesting that Pernia's son, Tanau, seemed to have an interest in Hope. Perhaps, the mother's hoped, their children would mate and create offspring of their own. Seto had already started to teach his son how to fight while Pernia trained their daughter; the couple would train their offspring to control their powers together.

Joey would take Mai out hunting every night because her body seemed to be having trouble adjusting to the Vampiric blood flowing through her now. Joey's mother had suggested that perhaps the former Hunter just needed some time to get used to being an actual Vampire. Perhaps her blood line had been so used to being a vampire hunter that it was rejecting becoming what she hated most. The couple prayed that was the only reason; they didn't want to consider any other reasons and they didn't know what they would do if there was another reason. After all they did have a child to think of in another couple of months.

Tristan and Serenity had been placed in charge of a post in Scotland but had come back to the main palace to witness the Bloodening, presenting of a vampire baby to the friends and family of the parents (its kinda like a Christening or Wiccaning), of Hope. Serenity was a month pregnant with their first child and already the Utopian residences of Scotland were preparing for its arrival. They had been generous in their gifts for their new princess and had sent various baby gifts and a few charms and amulets for the baby's protection.

Rashid and Isis were expecting their second child and now watched over Egypt; to prevent any future up risings in that area. Besides Isis was an acting midwife and in an area that was old fashioned her help was need, at least until she till train a few of the other women to take her place. The Egyptian Utopian gifts had been gold, lots of gold and statues of the god Osiris and goddess Isis. Already preparations were being made to be sure the new baby of their lord and lady was delivered safely. The best news though was that has a mating gift to the new king and queen the residences had murdered the last of the rebels and sent them their heads.

Mokuba and Mizu were married and lived in England so far they hadn't managed to conceive a child; but then again the young couple was busy setting up the new government. The people of England sent over gifts of their own along with prayers to their Christian god for the mother and baby's health. However, unknown to Mokuba and Mizu they were also praying for the young lord and lady to have a child of their own soon. Bakura found a great deal of amusement in this knowledge however.

Bakura and Arashi would never be able to have children because their bloodlines were so opposite of each other that every seed that managed to be planted was aborted within the first month. But they enjoyed baby sitting the offspring of their friends even though they knew their own children would never join them in the fields. In an attempt to hide his true feelings about the subject Bakura always joked that brats would only get in the way of his fun with Arashi. Arora and Arashi found the hair of Hope to have an incredible likeness of that of Bakura's. The girl had her mother's eyes, her father's hair coloring and the wildness of Bakura's hair.

Odd.

Malik and Okami resided of Okami's old family pack in the wilds of France and managed to bring peace between the vampires and werewolves there. Of course, with Okami being a bit of a Daddy's Girl and her father being an Alpha male helped. Some of the nobles of the pack had joined Malik and Okami in coming to bear witness to the presenting of the Vampire Princess. Okami's father had sent them with a bear fur, which was considered to be good luck and fertility for the king and queen. Her mother sent an extra for Bakura and Arashi in hopes it would help keep the woman with at least one child. She had also sent a woven quit that smelt of lavender for the baby's crib.

Duke and Umi ruled over the underwater kingdom since her parents had been killed in the rebel war. They had come up to witness the Bloodening and to represent the water kingdom in the Utopian union. Umi was pregnant with a child she just had yet to figure it out yet. But her grandmother knew that a child grew within her and the old woman just smiled a secret smile whenever she saw the two young king and queen talking in soft, urgent tones about children.

Tea still hadn't gotten over the Human Youth that had left without a trace when she was on a long mission in Ireland. She was so busy mourning her loss that she didn't notice Yugi's attention on her. But a new vampire has come into the scene from Norway and she seems to have a crush on Yugi; who seems to be returning her affection if not in a brotherly way. Perhaps, though the young Norwegian turned vampire can change Yugi's mind about Tea.

Ryu is finding himself growing very, very fond of Nebula; who seems to be returning the favor. A factor that Rashid is not very happy about; but Isis found it wonderful and whatever she said in that relationship, went. Although they had not officially announced their mating the entire kingdom expected it to come anytime.

Marik had yet to find himself a mate that would hold his interests long enough for him to take her permanently. Then again most women, vampire or not, found him a tad uncontrollable and were rather unnerved that the only women he listened to was the queen and his older sister. They always wondered if Marik had a strange brother complex and incest issues where Isis was concerned. He didn't have incest issues he was just very protective over his sister especially after what happened a year earlier. But then again he wasn't going to let them know that and in his opinion any woman that couldn't handle his close relationship with his sister wasn't worth having.

Yami looked up from his journal and closed it placing the pen down on top of it. He sighed and looked up to see his mate entering the room her slender body draped in the same dress she had worn in their connecting ceremony after he had brought her back to the palace. In her arms she held their daughter who was failing her little arms around in agitation. Yami smiled and stood up and went to stand by his mate and take their child.

"Are you ready?" he asked, taking the child into his arms as she slipped one of her hands into the crock of his arm.

"Always," she said taking in the uniform he wore.

Together they walked out onto the balcony where their friends were waiting for them. In unison they all bowed to their king, queen and new princess has they passed to reach the edge; where a crowd waited to greet their new princess. Arora slipped her hand from Yami's arm and he rose his daughter high in his arms and turned her to face the crowd. The crowd broke into cheers.

Utopia had been reached at last.

THE END  
Author's Notes: I might write another story after this but at the moment my mind is a blank for any future story ideas for this time line. In the mean time I will see what I can do with Murder and maybe even start on a sequel to Children of the Night and possibly a Dark Seto/Pernia A/U fic. 


End file.
